Lo que se da por hecho, ¿es verdad?
by MAEC
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si todo el gremio da por hecho algo, pero dentro de ese gremio se encuentra la persona más despistada del mundo?
1. Capítulo 1

**LO QUE SE DA POR HECHO, ¿ES VERDAD?**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de «Fairy Tail» pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**_

Esta historia es un intento de darme un poco de paz por torturar el alma del pobre Natsu en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo (que es largo y su temática es más oscura). Así que, después de compadecerme por su sufrimiento, me dije: «necesito hacer algo alegre con él». Pero tengo un problema serio a la hora de intentar hacer una historia romántica con ellos, porque tras llegar al final del manga… yo es que entiendo que acaban juntos :-/ Y claro, me emparanoyo, porque ¿cómo voy a hacer una historia para que acaben juntos cuando ya están juntos? O_O

Pero entonces se me ocurrió una historia muy surrealista y, lo mejor, con la que me río mogollón, que es lo que necesitaba. Y aquí está XD. No es muy largo y creo que ya he pasado de la mitad escrita (voy sobre las 7000 palabras, para que os hagáis una idea), así que lo subo a pesar de las maldiciones hacia mi persona que recibiré por los que siguen mis otros fics (si alguna lee esto: no me matéis, que este fic lo ideé hace dos días y aun así os actualicé; es sólo un paréntesis XD ).

Por cierto, aviso de que yo no escribo humor, aunque me ría por todo. Tengo una imaginación muy vívida y eso provoca que todo me haga gracia al imaginarlo en la cabeza. Así que seguramente la historia sea más graciosa para mí que para vosotros porque no es lo mismo verlo que leerlo. Pero en fin, a lo que voy, que no se me da muy bien escribir historias cómicas, así que si consigo al menos que os parezca divertida, ya habremos llegado a algo.

Ah, y un último apunte. Pongo el rating T porque se ha creado la leyenda urbana de que M es para contenidos adultos, y ya me ha pasado que ponga ese rating sin haber lemon y me «han echado la bronca». Pero en realidad **este fic es M** porque hay referencias explícitas sobre sexo. La verdad es que he ideado este fic con la idea de que no haya lemon, pero reconozco que se me está pasando alguna idea por la cabeza. Aún no tengo claro si la desarrollaré o no…

En fin, os dejo con el fic. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **LO QUE SE DA POR HECHO, ¿ES VERDAD?**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—¡Escucha, escucha! Ésta es buena —se rio Happy tras abrir una carta y leer su contenido.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio aguantando su mal humor, pues enfrente tenía una montaña de cartas que un montón de locas habían escrito a Natsu.

Estaba muy enfadada. Todo aquello era culpa de Jason, su exjefe de la revista del Hechicero Semanal. En uno de los números del mes anterior habían decidido hacer un reportaje extenso de los cinco solteros de oro del gremio y ese día habían traído toda la correspondencia que habían acumulado en la editorial.

Por supuesto, su montaña no era tan grande como la de otros: el primer premio se lo había llevado Loki que no había perdido la ocasión para hacerse publicidad a pesar de apenas aparecer por el gremio como miembro. Y la segunda montaña en tamaño se la había ganado Gray, por lo que Juvia andaba desesperada aferrada a él para que no leyera las cartas.

Pero a pesar de que la montaña no era tan grande como la de otros, la fastidiaba de igual forma.

Miró a Juvia, la cual intentaba por todos los medios que Gray no cogiera ninguna carta mientras pedía a un completamente sordo Natsu que quemara dichas cartas. Y estaba sordo porque no podía parar de reírse con lo que esas lunáticas le escribían a él.

—Juvia no quiere que leas estas cartas —se quejó la mujer que hacía de muro para que no se acercara a ellas.

—Sólo quiero saber qué opinión tienen de mí.

—Que eres genial —aseguró—. No hace falta que las leas; Juvia puede resumirlas para ti.

Gray consiguió esquivarla y logró coger una. Juvia se le echó encima al momento.

—Sólo… quiero… leerlas —declaró con esfuerzo al intentar quitársela de encima.

—¿Por qué quieres darle este disgusto a Juvia? —lloró ella. Acto seguido, se convirtió en agua y Gray quedó atrapado en su cuerpo líquido.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —le gritó mientras elevaba el brazo del agua—. ¡La vas a estropear!

Juvia se quedó de piedra con esas palabras y volvió a su estado sólido sorprendida por su propio lapsus.

—¡Anda! ¡Es verdad!

Un instante después, toda esa zona del gremio se convirtió en una piscina y las cartas acabaron por el suelo destrozadas.

—¡Juvia! —exclamó enojado Gray.

Lucy suspiró con envidia. A ella le encantaría poder hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, ahí estaba: intentando poner buena cara ante el hecho de que un montón de arpías le mandaran cartas entusiasmadas a Natsu.

Como Loki se las había llevado al plano celestial, Laxus y Freed habían desaparecido con las suyas con los Raijinshuu y Gray se había quedado sin ellas gracias a Juvia, varios integrantes del gremio se acercaron a cotillear las únicas que estaban a disposición de cualquiera. Natsu no tenía ni un reparo en dejar que otros las leyeran.

Levy cogió una y la abrió. Con ella, sacó una foto de una chica muy guapa. Lucy comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa.

—¿Otra fan que manda su foto? —preguntó Happy desconcertado—. ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¿Y por qué son todas tan guapas?

—Hombre… Es evidente que pretenden llamar su atención, así que las que son atractivas, intentan atraerle con su aspecto.

El gato la miró confundido.

—¿Y las otras no?

—Bueno… Piensa que, si no eres muy agraciada, mandarle una foto podría ser contraproducente.

—Eso es una estupidez —comentó Natsu—. ¿Para qué me iba a interesar cómo son?

Levy compuso una sonrisa nerviosa y dejó su pregunta en el aire. Pero Lucy resopló disgustada.

—Hay que ver lo despistado que eres —se quejó—. ¡Son cartas de amor! Y hacen eso porque quieren atraer tu atención.

—Pero si no las conozco…

Lucy resopló de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la cara.

—Pero cada una de esas fans espera que puedas encandilarte con ella y la respondas —ayudó Levy. Como Natsu se quedó perplejo, ella continuó—: No te preocupes… Ésta es la típica dinámica entre famosos y fans enamoradas. No hagas mucho caso.

—De todas formas —intervino Happy—, todas las cartas no son de amor. Y algunas son muy divertidas. Fijaos en ésta —y leyó—: «Me ha llamado la atención el dato que incluye la revista sobre que puedas soportar el fuego en la piel sin quemarte y que incluso puedas comértelo. Así que tengo una duda sobre su límite. Como no se puede hacer la prueba de si podrías comerte una estrella…».

—¿Una estrella? —se sorprendió Levy.

—«…mi pregunta se limita a algo más sencillo: ¿podrías, por ejemplo, comer magma volcánico? Creo que eso sí podría comprobarse».

—¿Magma volcánico? —consideró Natsu con interés.

—¡Dios! Están más locas que él… —reprochó Lucy—. ¡No se te ocurra intentarlo! El magma volcánico no es fuego, ¡es roca fundida!

—¿Y qué? Por intentarlo…

—¡Que no lo hagas! —gritó fuera de sí con la respiración agitada.

—Sí que estás de mal humor… —masculló el hombre.

—De todas formas —comenzó Happy, que se puso a valorar varias cartas en sus manos—, ya que se han tomado la molestia, ¿por qué no respondes algunas?

—No es tan mala idea —sugirió Levy, quien se llevó una fulminante mirada por parte de Lucy—. Algunas son divertidas.

¡Menuda traidora…! Si su marido hubiera estado en esta posición, otro gallo habría cantado. Le habría cortado las manos si se hubiera acercado a una de esas cartas. Pero como no eran para Gajeel, la muy mala amiga le instaba ahora a Natsu a que contestara a una de esas enfermas de amor.

No se lo podía creer.

—No soy bueno escribiendo —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Así que las tendría que responder Lucy.

—¡Ni hablar! —espetó al tiempo que se levantaba del sitio por el ímpetu—. Lo último que me faltaba era alentar a esas locas.

—Oye… —la llamó Cana cuando se sentó en la mesa para coger una carta y abrirla—, cuando tú llegaste al gremio, ¿acaso no tenías una lista de magos solteros deseables?

Lucy abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Cana tenía razón, pensó mortificada, porque había tenido un libreto entero con nombres, fotos y detalles de los magos que más le gustaban. Así que sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara por la vergüenza.

—Entonces, ¿no te convierte eso en una de esas locas? —preguntó Happy.

—¡No es lo mismo! —se defendió—. Jamás he escrito una carta de amor a un mago famoso.

—Tener una lista, mandar cartas… todo va de lo mismo —replicó Cana divertida, y sacó el contenido de la carta—. ¡Anda, una foto! Y qué poca ropa lleva encima…

Lucy suspiró molesta y decidió que aquello era suficiente para ella. No tenía por qué aguantar eso. Si hubiera sabido que ese día les iban a mandar la correspondencia propiciada por el número dedicado a Fairy Tail, se habría quedado en casa. No tenía por qué quedarse allí a mirar cómo se regodeaba ese estúpido con las cartas de sus fans.

—Me duele la cabeza… Me iré a casa a descansar —se excusó de forma abrupta y se puso en pie.

—¿Te sientes mal? —se preocupó Natsu. Dejó la carta que tenía en la mano e hizo el intento de levantarse—. Te acompaño.

—No hace falta —le detuvo con su mano—. Es porque aquí hay mucho ruido, así que me iré sola para estar más tranquila.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió.

—Sí. —Miró al montón de cartas y le dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Tienes mucho para leer, así que será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo.

—Acompañarte no es perder el tiempo —dijo confundido.

Lucy le observó por unos segundos en los que sintió que algo cálido la recorría por dentro y por fin se asomó a ella la primera sonrisa sincera desde que esa montaña de cartas había llegado al gremio.

—Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola.

Lucy se marchó de allí con paso ligero mientras dejaba atrás al grupo de curiosos que seguían abriendo cartas indiscretamente.

Estaba muy celosa. No soportaba que hubiera acaparado tanta atención de tantas mujeres a lo largo y ancho de Fiore. Gracias al cielo, Natsu era lo suficientemente desapegado a esas cuestiones como para ni fijarse en las fotos que le habían enviado. Pero, aun así, no había podido evitar cocinarse ella sola en sus propios celos.

Suspiró y se subió al borde del río en su camino a casa. Le habría gustado invocar a Plue para poder hablar y desahogarse con él, pero ese día no podía llamarle, así que se lo tendría que quedar dentro.

Sabía que todo ese asunto era más culpa de ella que de él. En realidad, a pesar de todas esas cartas, no había mostrado un interés verdadero más allá de la curiosidad. Pero no lo había podido evitar. Todas las que conocían a Natsu eran conscientes de que el interés que mostraba por el sexo opuesto era nulo. Ella era la única estúpida que se había enamorado de alguien tan poco conveniente que no podría corresponderla nunca. Todas las demás habían sido lo suficientemente listas como para descartarlo al momento y no darle oportunidad. Así que, por esa parte, se encontraba segura.

Sin embargo, todas esas fanáticas no le conocían y, por ende, habían mandado sus platónicos sentimientos por carta. Y aunque una parte de ella se mantenía firme en el pensamiento de que Natsu seguiría igual, otra parte la inquietaba ante la idea de que no se había interesado hasta ahora porque no había aparecido la adecuada que se lo quitara.

Se rascó con fuerza la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento tan negativo. Para empezar, Natsu y ella sólo eran amigos.

—¡Lucy, te vas a caer! —la advirtieron los hombres que cruzaban el canal en barca.

—¡Estoy bien! —contestó ella.

Casi ni se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a casa tan ensimismada como iba por el camino. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se dejó caer sobre ella según la cerró. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás el silencio absoluto de su casa no fuese buena idea. No iba a poder evitar volver una y otra vez a lo sucedido en el gremio. Quizás debiera escribir algo…

Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al escritorio, aunque se detuvo al ver la revista de la discordia. Hasta el día anterior, la había tenido allí desde que la compró para recrearse la vista al revisarla. Le encantaba ver la portada y, por supuesto, ver las fotos de alguien en concreto de su interior. Pero ¿hoy?

Tenía ganas de quemarla.

La cogió y se puso a golpear la revista contra el escritorio enfadada.

—¡Maldito Jason! —Golpe—. La próxima vez —golpe— que te pille —golpe—, ¡te voy a matar! —Golpe, golpe.

Dejó la revista sobre el escritorio de malas formas y se sentó en la silla mientras la fulminaba. En la portada salían los cinco y, sobre ellos, en letras bien grandes, se advertía del dossier extenso sobre los solteros de oro de Fairy Tail y con póster gigante en las páginas centrales. Gruñó cuando volvió a pensar en las cartas. Meses antes se había hecho otro con las solteras de oro del gremio donde ella había estado incluida y no habían obtenido esa respuesta. Se notaba que el público mayoritario de esa revista era femenino, por eso andaban luego desbocadas escribiendo a todos los magos que salían en ella.

Refunfuñó, pero acabó por atraer la revista hacia ella para abrirla por la página seis, la cual estaba dedicada a Natsu… y suspiró. Jason había sacado una foto espléndida, reconoció por enésima vez. Tocó la foto casi de forma inconsciente mientras sonreía. Salía demasiado bien… volvió a suspirar. Para su desgracia, esa maldita foto sólo le servía para fantasear más de lo que ya lo hacía… Y en el proceso, ¡lograr que hubiera más arpías fantaseando al igual que ella!, se enervó en su mente.

Resopló muy disgustada con el ansia insana de rasgar esa maldita revista por las nubes, pero se contuvo. Lo mejor que podría hacer era descargar su frustración y, para ello, nada mejor que su diario. Abrió una cajonera del escritorio y sacó el cuaderno donde vertía sus pensamientos más secretos. Era su vía de escape por estar encerrada en ese desafortunado enamoramiento que no tenía visos de acabar ni aunque se lo propusiera.

Así que después de escribir lo que había sucedido durante ese día, de enfurecerse hasta acabar haciendo tachones por sus agresivos pensamientos y de conmoverse hasta las lágrimas por su desventurado destino amoroso, decidió que necesitaba un baño relajante.

De modo que cerró el cuaderno y, con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Sin embargo, casi no había ni cerrado la puerta cuando una sombra se cernió sobre su ventana.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **14 Junio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pues nada, primer capítulo publicado. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo terminar el fic, pero como decía, tengo otros tres abiertos (y dos de ellos publicando »_«). Además, mañana empiezo a trabajar de nuevo, así que menos tiempo libre T_T . Pero no creo que tenga problemas con este fic para actualizar cada semana. Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**_

Jo, la verdad es que esperaba que a estas alturas estuviera terminado el fic teniendo en cuenta que en dos días escribí la mitad T_T. Pero es que a mi creatividad se le ha ido la olla O_o. Como me estresé por la parte tensa de un fic de otro fandom, empecé uno de FT de _soulmate verse_ para dispersarme. Y en cuanto llegué a una parte en la que andaba torturando al pobre Natsu, empecé este fic cómico para distraerme también. Pero en cuanto he llegado al final (que también es algo tenso), he empezado otro para relajarme también O_o. Vamos... que a este paso voy a acabar con 20 historias empezadas »_«. Menos mal que de momento, sólo estoy publicando ésta aquí y tengo 5 capítulos y medio ya escritos, porque me da un infarto si empiezo a retrasarme con las actualizaciones por andar en 4 historias »_«

En fin, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y el voto de confianza de los "favs" cuando sólo llevo un capítulo. Wow! *o* . Me alegra que os haya gustado *o* .

Y ya os dejo con lo importante XD: el segundo capítulo, que imagino que sabéis por dónde va, pero no adónde llevará, muajaja ^o^. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Natsu se lamentó en cuanto pisó el suelo por no haber llegado un minuto antes. Justo la acababa de ver meterse en el baño, y esperó a que con suerte el motivo de su visita a dicho cuarto fuese algo que no implicara media hora de reloj.

Sin embargo, escuchó el agua correr y se lamentó con un suspiro. Le tocaría esperar a que saliera. No se había quedado muy tranquilo después de verla marcharse del gremio, así que había decidido pasarse por allí para ver qué tal se encontraba.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lucy se tomaba sus baños con bastante tranquilidad y Happy no le había acompañado entretenido como estaba leyendo todas las cartas que le habían enviado.

Reconocía que al principio le habían hecho gracia. Algunas chicas habían escrito cosas de lo más curiosas que le habían hecho reír. Pero la gran mayoría escribían patrañas románticas, de modo que, para cuando llegó a la décima, se le hicieron aburridas y repetitivas. Le había dejado a Happy encargado de separar las divertidas para leerlas después él.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación. Tan ordenado como siempre. Quizás debería echar una cabezada hasta que Lucy saliera del baño, valoró. Pero entonces, sus ojos se toparon con el escritorio y descubrió una revista y un cuaderno. Imaginaba que la revista era la del Hechicero Semanal que llevaba semanas ahí, pero el cuaderno… ¿Sería su próxima novela?

Lucy se cabreaba bastante cada vez que le echaba una ojeada, pero en esos momentos, tardaría en salir, así que podría leerla un poco para picarla después y entretenerse. De modo que se sentó en la silla y lo abrió por donde estaba el marcador de tela para leer lo último escrito.

Sin embargo, no esperó encontrarse lo que se encontró. No era su siguiente novela, ni nada parecido. En las últimas páginas —que era por dónde había abierto— se contaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el gremio y no en tono alegre, precisamente. Había tachones por todos lados, casi como si le molestara escribir sobre ello, porque después de cada tachón —que aun con todo, se podía leer—, había una forma más comedida que lo volvía a contar.

Y, por lo que leyó, esos tachones, en general, hablaban de él y las supuestas «arpías» que le habían escrito cartas.

—Arpías —mencionó en alto entrecerrando los ojos mientras descifraba de nuevo esa palabra bajo un tachón.

No, no había leído mal. No había escuchado esa palabra nunca. ¿Qué era una «arpía»?, pensó desconcertado.

Miró de nuevo con preocupación las hojas finales del cuaderno y, aunque no supiera lo que significaba, intuyó que era un insulto, pues se veía que Lucy estaba muy enfadada mientras se refería a las mujeres que le habían escrito cartas.

No se había dado cuenta, reflexionó inquieto. Lucy no se había ido del gremio por que le doliera la cabeza; se había ido porque estaba disgustada con lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Él incluso había perdido el interés por esas cartas cinco minutos después de empezar a leerlas. Si le hubiera dicho que le molestaban, podrían haber hecho otra cosa sin problemas. Pero se había largado en silencio y, por ello, se había disgustado toda la tarde por nada.

Aunque no debiera, un sentimiento culpable le creció por el pecho. En el fondo sabía que era culpa de Lucy por no haber hablado, pero parte le decía que tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien con ella. Había notado que estaba de mal humor, pero no se lo había achacado a la situación, menos cuando le había dicho que le dolía la cabeza. Pero Lucy debía saber a esas alturas que él no era precisamente el más diestro a la hora de intuir cómo se sentía la gente. La forma más fácil de hacerle saber cómo se sentía era siendo directo con él.

Miró de nuevo el cuaderno con recelo. Si algo como eso se lo había callado, ¿qué otras cosas le habría ocultado en vez de hablarlas con él? ¿Cuántos disgustos estúpidos se había llevado por no ser sincera?, reflexionó preocupado.

Y por eso, ante esas preguntas, le fue imposible detener su mano de tirar hacia atrás en las páginas de ese librillo.

Natsu se levantó del sitio con los ojos bien abiertos por la incredulidad en cuanto leyó el primer trozo aleatorio escrito hacía varios días. Pero ése fragmento no fue el único, como bien pudo comprobar según pasó las hojas hacia atrás. Estaba sorprendido… Muy sorprendido con lo que vio allí, pues aunque hablaba de cosas que le sucedían en el día a día, la mayoría de ellas eran fantasías que tenía con él. Estaba con la boca abierta… de verdad que la tenía abierta. Lucy quería hacer algunas cosas con él que ni siquiera sabía que se podían hacer.

Y como estaba tan atónito con lo que leía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se abrió.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa sin llamar?! —gritó Lucy, que se puso mejor la toalla a su alrededor en cuanto le vio allí.

Natsu se llevó tal susto que se le escapó el cuaderno de las manos y cayó al suelo.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas… —murmuró, aún demasiado impactado con lo que había leído.

Lucy observó desconcertada el cuaderno en el suelo durante dos segundos exactos y, después, sintió que la abandonaba todo rastro de sangre del cuerpo al reconocerlo.

«No puede ser…», negó en su mente, a pesar de que la imagen de Natsu atónito con ese libro en las manos se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria.

«No puede ser…», repitió, porque, para su desgracia, sabía que «sí podía ser» puesto que había dejado ese libro a la vista en su escritorio y Natsu tenía la mala costumbre de entrar en su casa sin permiso.

«¡No puede ser!», se gritó en su propia cabeza cuando las consecuencias de ese momento cayeron como una losa sobre ella.

Y con eso, Lucy entró en pánico.

—¡¿Estabas leyendo mi diario?! —preguntó con tono histérico.

—No era mi intención… —Se agachó y recogió el libro—. Me aburría y creí que era tu nueva novela.

—No, no, no… —negó, y se acercó hasta él para arrebatárselo—. ¡¿Cuánto has leído?!

—Bastante… Y eso que tachas mucho y cuesta más —comentó aún aturdido.

Lucy gimió angustiada y le quitó el libro de un manotazo. No podía ser que se hubiera enterado de su mayor secreto… ¡Y menos de esa forma! Quería morirse allí mismo.

«Por favor, por favor…», rezó, «que no se haya dado cuenta».

Pero en cuanto le miró, no tuvo duda de que lo sabía. Natsu la miraba con tanta sorpresa que incluso podía hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba sin tener ninguna habilidad telepática: «Otra loca más que le acosaba». Pero su caso era más grave porque a ella la tenía en su propio equipo.

Gimió de nuevo por la desesperación y se tapó la cara con el libro. Sentía que iba a echarse a llorar; le picaban los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

¡¿Decirle?!, exclamó en su mente ultrajada. ¡¿Decirle qué?! ¿Que se había enamorado de un idiota que era incapaz de corresponder a nadie? ¿Se pensaba que era masoquista o qué?

—Perdona… —se disculpó él—. No sabía que te sentías así…

—¡Largo de aquí! —le gritó, en cambio, histérica.

Natsu estaba muy serio. La noticia le tenía que haber afectado. Y por supuesto que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Enterarse de que un compañero de equipo estaba enamorado de uno tenía que dejar de piedra a cualquiera, más si no se le podía corresponder.

Y ella no quería oírlo; no quería oír cómo la rechazaba por no sentir lo mismo que ella.

—Pero deberíamos hablarlo…

—¡Fuera! —exclamó con desesperación.

Ahora sí que iba a echarse a llorar. Si no conseguía sacarle de su casa en menos de cinco segundos, iba a convertirse en una completa idiota a sus ojos.

Natsu se tensó al ver su estado.

—Lucy, tranquilízate… —intentó calmarla, pero eso fue casi peor.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Has leído mi diario! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a leer mi diario?!

—Lo siento… No era mi intención —se disculpó de nuevo.

—¡Fuera! —gritó de nuevo.

Natsu se quedó sin saber qué hacer más allá de observarla sobrecogido. En ese punto, Lucy ya se había echado a llorar y eso le dejó el cuerpo con un malestar intenso. No le gustaba nada verla llorar, y ser consciente de que había sido por su culpa, no ayudaba en nada. Estaba muy afligida por haberle leído su diario, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué eso era tan relevante. No ponía nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse o que no pudiera contarle. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, tendría que haberle puesto al tanto de todo hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, se guardaba las cosas para ella con lo que se generaba disgustos monumentales sin sentido. ¿Acaso desconfiaba de él?

—Perdóname… Te prometo que no lo volveré a leer. —No sabía de qué otra forma disculparse.

Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. Por mucho que lo hiciera, no conseguía revertir la animosidad de Lucy, la cual empezó a empujarle con todas sus fuerzas para que se marchara. Para su desgracia, el movimiento hizo que se aflojara la toalla y Natsu la observó inquieto.

—Lucy… la toalla —le advirtió con voz neutra. Ella lanzó un chillido y se agachó a cogerla para taparse. Estaba acurrucada con la cabeza cubierta por la tela y, amortiguada por ella, la escuchó llorar desconsolada—. Pero ¿por qué estás llorando así? —preguntó muy perturbado.

—¡Porque aún estás aquí! —espetó—. ¡Vete!

Natsu se tensó por esa beligerancia hacia él. Era evidente que lo del diario era una especie de tabú sagrado y que él lo había profanado, o algo parecido. En realidad, no entendía por qué estaba tan alterada, pero sí era consciente de que su estado se estaba agravando porque seguía aún ahí. Era obvio que en su estado no podrían aclarar nada, así que decidió dejarla tranquila para que se calmara ella sola.

—Está bien… Ya me voy —aceptó y se acercó a la ventana—. Cuando se te pase, hablamos.

Lo cual sería nunca, en opinión de Lucy. No podía parar de llorar después de lo que había sucedido. Escuchó que la ventana se cerraba y, con eso, por fin se arriesgó a mirar a través de la toalla. Estaba sola, pero a pesar de eso, se aferró a ese estúpido fragmento de tela que era incapaz de quedarse en su sitio.

Aquello era muy humillante. No sabía cómo un día podía torcerse tanto sin estar involucrados magos oscuros ni dragones asesinos. Ni siquiera podía ampararse en lo descerebrado que era Natsu para intentar consolarse de que no hubiera entendido lo que allí había escrito. Se había dado cuenta; por eso intentaba disculparse todo el tiempo. Y, encima, habría leído lo que su imaginación desatada querría hacer con él.

No podría verle a la cara jamás, y sin contar lo que eso haría al equipo. Uno de los mayores motivos por los que no quería que él supiera sus sentimientos era precisamente para no romper su amistad. Le quería… le quería muchísimo… Y aunque en parte sufría por no poder tener nada más de él, era feliz al acaparar su tiempo para ella. Pero ¿cómo sería eso ahora? Todos esos momentos de regocijo que vivía con él, serían ahora incómodos gracias a tener sobre ellos esa losa de amor no correspondido.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar de una persona que ni se inmutaba cuando veía desnuda a otra delante de él? Aquello había sido el colmo de la humillación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan impasible con algo así? Los hombres normales reaccionaban ante una mujer desnuda incluso aunque no la quisieran. Pero no… Ella tenía que haberse fijado en el único asexual a kilómetros a la redonda.

Era una estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida!

Se quitó las lágrimas con la toalla y sacó su pijama de la cómoda para cambiarse. Una vez vestida, se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Estaba muy angustiada y el nudo que tenía en el pecho se lo recordaba de forma muy insistente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía valor para enfrentarle y mucho menos hablar sobre eso. Se echaría a llorar como una niña en cuanto viera su cara de compasión mientras le decía que él no la veía de otra forma que su amiga y compañera de equipo.

No podía pasar por eso y menos con todo tan reciente. Quizás dentro de tres o cuatro meses pudiera conseguir la entereza para ello si trabajaba todo ese tiempo en mentalizarse para esa conversación.

Suspiró y su respiración salió entrecortada por la congoja. Lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar furtivamente al gremio y hacerse con una misión que la mantuviera fuera durante varias semanas. Así al menos no tendría que hacer frente a la vergüenza del rechazo de manera tan inmediata.

Sí —pensó con una pizca de optimismo ante el desafortunado desastre—, desde luego, alejarse un tiempo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 2**

 **22 Junio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sí, sé que estos dos capítulos son serios para ser una historia de humor, pero son los que nos hablan sobre el estado de Lucy y sus emociones (que es la parte seria de este fic), y por supuesto, se da la situación que propicia lo que viene a continuación. Así que, a partir de aquí, empezará el surrealismo de esta historia XD . Espero de verdad que podáis ver lo estrafalario de lo que ocurre como lo hago yo, porque me río muchísimo y me encantaría que os pasara igual XD

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

A estas alturas sí que esperaba tener terminado el fic, pero se me ha complicado la semana y apenas he podido escribir T_T, así que tampoco he adelantado nada de ningún fic que ando escribiendo u_uº. Espero que la semana que viene pueda ponerme con él y terminarlo. Tengo bastante claro el final, así que espero que no me dé problemas y lo finalice *o*.

Por lo demás, me alegra saber que os está gustando el fic, y espero que siga así ahora que empieza la parte cómica ^o^. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Se había pasado la noche pensando en los dos problemas que le habían surgido y no había llegado a una conclusión clara con ninguno de los dos.

Natsu suspiró cansado y eso que era primera hora de la mañana. En el gremio apenas había una veintena de personas y en ellas se contaban a Happy y a él. Su compañero comía sin descanso un pescado, a pesar de no quitarle ojo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó sorprendido. El que Natsu rechazara la comida era algo insólito para él—. ¿Es por la discusión con Lucy?

Natsu se limitó a emitir un gruñido por respuesta.

Nada más llegar a casa la tarde anterior, le había contado a Happy que habían discutido, aunque no la raíz del problema. Y no se lo había explicado porque ni siquiera él lo tenía muy claro. Para él, la reacción de Lucy por leer su diario había sido exagerada, pero como no tenía uno, podría ser simplemente que no comprendía el supuesto ultraje cometido.

Incluso había considerado como alternativa empezar a escribir uno para después dejárselo y que pudiera leerlo. Era lo único que se le ocurría para conseguir que le perdonara.

Sin embargo, esa idea era una estupidez porque ni a él se le daba bien escribir ni sabría qué demonios poner. Así que sólo le quedaba esperar a hablar con ella y que le dijera qué tenía que hacer para que le perdonara.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que ése fuese el problema más grave cuando le veía la solución más fácil. El otro era el verdaderamente problemático. No tenía ni idea de por dónde abordarlo. Ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Lucy tuviera esas fantasías con él cuando era tan reticente a ese tipo de contacto. De hecho, por eso había relegado el dar ese paso a ella. Él de por sí estaba muy perdido en ese terreno; así que, si ella quería avanzar, se lo tendría que haber dicho. Su conocimiento sobre el sexo era muy limitado, y no era un secreto para nadie. De modo que, si estaba esperando a que él iniciara ese nivel por iniciativa propia, se podrían haber hecho viejos.

Pero reconocía que quizás había sido algo descuidado al relegar la decisión en ella sin tener en cuenta todos los factores. No se le había ocurrido pensar en ningún momento que, si se atenían al hecho de que el sentido de la vergüenza de Lucy era muy acentuado, podrían hallarse en un punto muerto: porque ni ella se atrevía a decírselo, ni él daba otro paso por ignorancia.

—Mmm… —masculló cuando reflexionó sobre eso.

Aquello era demasiado complicado para él; quizás debería preguntar a alguien con más experiencia en estos temas. De modo que miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien adecuado y encontró en la barra a Levy: su fuente de información favorita. No sólo era una mujer —lo cual le daba el punto de vista femenino que desconocía—, sino que era la mejor amiga de Lucy. Así que siempre acababa por preguntarle a ella sus dudas cuando coincidían en el gremio.

—Happy, quédate aquí…

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra donde Levy y Mirajane charlaban. No parecía que estuvieran hablando sobre la aceptación de alguna misión, así que se metió en medio.

—Levy, ¿puedo hablar contigo en cuanto puedas? —Ella se quedó con las palabras en la boca y le miró con cierta sorpresa. Mirajane se limitó a sonreír—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Con qué?

—Bueno… Es que creo que Lucy quiere pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación —soltó sin más.

—¿Al siguiente… nivel? —comentó con una sonrisa—. ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

Levy sabía que Lucy jamás le diría a Natsu nada sobre niveles porque la relación que tenían ellos era la más surrealista de la que había tenido conocimiento. Y por supuesto, era la diversión por excelencia del gremio.

—No… —respondió inquieto, y frunció el ceño—. Lo leí en su diario.

Alguien escupió mucha… mucha cerveza tras ellos y, seguido a eso, le siguieron las toses de Cana al intentar recomponerse. Dejó el barril a su lado y se sacudió los brazos de líquido.

—¿Cómo puedes beber tanto a estas horas de la mañana? —le reprochó Natsu.

Cana se arrastró por la barra hasta estar sentada al lado de Natsu e ignoró la pregunta por completo para volver al tema relevante.

—¿Has dicho que has leído el diario de Lucy? —inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí… aunque no debí hacerlo —murmuró incómodo—. Se enfadó muchísimo ayer.

—Ya, ya… —desechó sin más con un gesto de la mano—. Pero a lo importante: cuando dices que Lucy quiere pasar al siguiente nivel, ¿hablas de sexo? —quiso confirmar Cana.

—Claro. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—¡Oh, por favor! —murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reír.

Mirajane compuso una sonrisa nerviosa y miró a Levy, la cual estaba conteniéndose de reír al morderse el labio. Al final, ésta acabó por poner una mano cubriendo su boca.

—El problema es que no tengo mucha idea del tema —se excusó él con algo que era por todos de sobra sabido.

Levy se aclaró la garganta y se sentó más recta. Era la primera vez que Natsu le venía con dudas acerca de sexo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Era cuestión de tiempo. Y como el hombre tenía tan pocos remilgos para hablar sobre cualquier tema por muy íntimo o vergonzoso que fuese para cualquier otro mortal, había tomado a varios miembros del gremio como referentes para resolverle sus dudas y, en consecuencia, generar más expectación de la que ya había sobre ellos dos.

—Vamos a empezar por el principio. Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu «conocimiento» sobre ello? —preguntó Levy. Pero sabía que tenía que ser mínimo. Aún recordaba la primera pregunta que le había hecho hacía milenios sobre para qué servían las citas.

—Se podría decir que sé lo que es, pero no sé cómo funciona.

—Qué bien he hecho levantándome pronto hoy… —susurró Cana para ella misma.

—Eres una mujer casada; sólo explícame lo que haces tú y ya está —le instó Natsu—. No es tan difícil.

Levy soltó un chillido de mortificación y se puso muy roja. Alzó sus manos delante de su cara —la cual bajó para esconder su turbación—, y negó con rapidez.

—De eso nada… Si Gajeel se entera de que estamos teniendo esta conversación, te mata.

Aunque ella era una fiel colaboradora de aquella historia rocambolesca e intentaría ayudar a Natsu en todo lo que pudiera para sacarle de su abismal ignorancia, por nada del mundo le explicaría lo que hacía ella con su marido en su intimidad.

—¿Y cómo puedo enterarme, entonces? —se quejó él—. Si alguien que sabe no me lo explica, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo? Está claro que Lucy no me va a decir nada. Lo ha tenido guardado durante meses en un libro.

Levy se quedó sin saber qué decir. Reconocía que la situación era muy incómoda. En realidad, se había esperado que, cuando llegara ese día, él le haría preguntas concretas que ella le respondería de la forma más didáctica posible. Pero no era ese escenario el que tenía enfrente. Natsu directamente le pedía que le detallara una escena de sexo que replicar con Lucy, y sólo de imaginarse a sus amigos haciendo lo que le dijera le quemaba el cerebro.

Así que no, ni muerta se pondría a explicarle a Natsu cómo era el sexo. A fin de cuentas, ella no tenía culpa del nivel de desinformación de su amigo. Cualquiera podría decir que, al no tener padres, no tuvo a nadie que le explicara eso; pero a la hora de la verdad, muchos en el gremio estaban igual, empezando por ella misma. Su problema era que tampoco leía, ni veía películas. Y jamás había mostrado interés con otros miembros de su edad cuando hablaban sobre el tema.

Eso era lo que les había llevado a la conversación que mantenían en ese momento: que por fin había llegado el día en que mostrara interés y su nivel de desconocimiento era máximo.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Imaginaba que, si preguntaba cuestiones concretas, más de uno le contestaría. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que alguien del gremio le explicara con detalle cómo era el sexo.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, porque aunque nadie se lo explicase de viva voz, había otras vías por donde se podía conseguir una descripción detallada sobre ello.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? —propuso Levy, que intentó ocultar una sonrisa al juntar las manos por delante—. Erza tiene muchos libros míos y algunos… —empezó a reírse—, te pueden ayudar mucho con esto.

—No me lo creo… —se rio a su vez Cana con la boca abierta. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba planeando Levy—. ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no vamos a Fairy Hills y le pedimos algunos? —continuó la mujer.

No lo pudieron evitar. Las tres se echaron a reír sólo de imaginar a Natsu leyendo un libro erótico para aprender la mecánica básica del sexo, y él, por supuesto, las miró con mucha sospecha.

—¿Por qué os reís?

—Porque son libros muy divertidos —contestó Cana muerta de risa.

—Vas a aprender un montón —le aseguró Levy intentando no reírse. Inspiró hondo para controlarse—. Te lo prometo. Ven conmigo.

Levy le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se pusiera en marcha. Cana respiró varias veces para recomponerse del ataque de risa y observó a Mirajane mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Ésta tenía los suyos fijos en la puerta y la miraba como si lo sucedido fuese irreal.

—Mirajane, será mejor que saques el tablón de apuestas, porque los tiempos se acaban de reducir muchísimo.

—Creo que no hay nadie ni siquiera cerca —mencionó ella. Se agachó y se puso a buscar dentro de un armario debajo de la barra.

—Es normal con lo lentos que iban —corroboró la mujer—. Nadie se podía esperar este giro de los acontecimientos.

Mirajane levantó el tablón y lo puso a la vista de las dos.

—¡Fíjate! —dijo Cana tras revisar las líneas—. La más cercana es Juvia que apostó por las próximas navidades. —Y teniendo en cuenta que no estaban ni en verano, eran muchos meses por delante.

—Entonces, no va a acertar nadie —comentó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

—Ya te digo… porque ahora mismo, yo apostaría a que será en la próxima conversación que tengan —especuló la mujer y, tras eso, tuvo una gran idea—. Oye, ¿y si ya que no va a ganar nadie, simplemente no le decimos a la gente que cambie su apuesta? Así seguimos con ella.

—La pena es que me parece que esto va a terminar antes de que muchos vuelvan de sus misiones.

—Eso es cierto, pero ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo comentaré a lo largo de la mañana —aceptó al fin.

—¡Estupendo! —Cana se bajó de la barra de un salto y cogió su bolso—. A mí ponme: «En la próxima conversación que tengan».

Mirajane asintió y buscó a Cana dentro del tablón de apuestas. Después le preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A Fairy Hills, por supuesto! —contestó Cana dirigiéndose a la puerta—. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo —rio ella.

—Cuéntamelo luego —le pidió con una sonrisa. Cana asintió y salió del gremio.

Mirajane estudió el tablón y lo puso en alto para que lo vieran los que ya estaban por el lugar.

—Chicos —los llamó para atraer su atención—, me temo que la Gran Apuesta del Gremio queda invalidada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Laxus desde la mesa en la que estaba reunido con el resto de los Raijinshuu.

—Bueno… Tengo información privilegiada. Y os puedo asegurar que no creo que pase de esta semana.

—¡¿En serio?! —se asombraron todos; algunos incluso se levantaron de sus sitios por ello.

—Lo que habéis oído. Así que acepto los cambios en las nuevas apuestas.

La reacción fue inmediata. Muchos de los presentes se acercaron hasta la barra para pedir detalles y poder hacer sus apuestas con fundamento.

Y, de esa forma, Mirajane fue actualizando la apuesta por excelencia del gremio Fairy Tail:

«¿Cuándo se enterará Lucy de que Natsu cree que son pareja?».

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 3**

 **28 Junio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, que sepáis que es superior a mis fuerzas imaginarme a Natsu leyendo un libro erótico para enterarse de cómo va el sexo. Es algo que me funde el cerebro XD. Y si encima añado a las otras dos en plan: «sí, léelo, es súperinstructivo…^o^»… Me muero… XD.

Pero a lo que voy: lo comenté al principio del fic y de ahí viene la «conclusión» de Natsu sobre su relación. Como dije, tras leer el manga, yo entiendo que acaban juntos porque Natsu le dice a Lucy que a partir de entonces siempre estarán juntos. Y la verdad: me cuesta mucho imaginarme a Natsu en plan románticón con una declaración pomposa de amor. Me pega más que diga algo de ese estilo; casi como si diera por hecho que son pareja.

Y con este fic, lo que he hecho es dar un paso más lejos a la simple asunción de ser pareja para convertirlo en algo cómico.

En fin, espero que os guste el giro que está tomando XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues esta vez sí: he acabado el fic, ¡wiiii! El último capítulo me costó más de lo que esperaba. De hecho, lo empecé el domingo y lo tuve que dejar porque no me convencía nada cómo me estaba quedando. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba cargando el final por cómo se manejaba Lucy en la discusión »_«. Así que el lunes decidí borrarlo y empezarlo de nuevo desde otro ángulo (desde Natsu, vaya XD) en vez de intentar arreglarlo y... ¡oh, qué bonito *o*! No llego al punto del coma diabético por el que me suele dar cuando escribo (porque esta pareja nos pone ciertos límites), pero creo que ha quedado chulo dentro de la línea de este fic y, sobre todo, de sus personajes (que creo que no me he desviado mucho ^_^º). Así que ayer, después de revisarlo, pude dar el fic por finalizado ^_^. Me queda valorar si al final decido desarrollar un capítulo lemon para ellos, porque aunque tengo alguna idea graciosa para escribirlo, no me cuadraría en el contexto de sus personalidades. Quizás por eso se me fue la cabeza hace un par de semanas y acabé por escribir lo que nunca había hecho: un capítulo único que es un lemon. No lo tengo terminado, pero tiempo al tiempo XD

Así que en fin... A ver si este fic al final se concluye con siete capítulos, o acaban siendo ocho XD

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

Lo primero, muajaja... Ya sabía yo que el capítulo anterior os dejaría con cara de O_o Natsu es de lo que no hay XD. Reconozco que el capítulo 3 y el 4 a mí me pueden. Me río muchísimo XD. Así que me alegra saber que también os gusta :-D

 **Nao:** Te entiendo cuando dices que has pasado vergüenza ajena, pero las muy pícaras se lo han buscado. Que le hubieran aclarado las cosas en su momento... aunque claro, entonces no habríamos tenido fic XD

 **AngelNanashi:** Pues si este capítulo lo esperabas ansiosa... no te digo nada del 5 ^o^.

 **Aoi-chaan:** Lo que me pude reír con tu review XD. Era justo la reacción que quería crearos cuando leyerais el final, jajaja.

 **Calamardo Aniki:** Si te digo la verdad, me desconcertó mucho cuando leí el final del manga porque precisamente había leído en sitios (tipo Wikias y demás) que quedaban como amigos. Y cuando leí el final me quedé en plan: «¿habré leído una mala traducción?». Porque a mí me queda bastante claro que acaban juntos O_o. Es que a ver... Hay que saber qué estamos leyendo: es un shonen, no un shojo. Y en los shonen, a menos que sean de temática romántica, en el resto los amoríos entre personajes tienden a ser más sutiles, sin declaraciones rimbombantes ni cosas así. Sin ir más lejos, lo de Gajeel me dejó a cuadros O_O, que no me puse a gritar cual fangirl histérica por el canto de un folio, porque ni soñaba que en este manga un personaje se declarara así. Pero en fin... percepciones de cada uno, está claro ^_^º

 **Maria Paula5656:** Claro que Natsu quería una guía. Pero no todo el mundo tiene tan poco pudor como él como para explicárselo XD

Gracias por los reviews ;-D. Os dejo con la continuación. Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

—Toma —le dijo Levy a Natsu mientras le tendía un libro—. Erza no estaba en su cuarto, pero no creo que le importe que le cojamos estos libros prestados.

Levy le dejó otros dos a su lado, sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados Natsu y Cana. El hombre leyó con curiosidad el título del libro que tenía en las manos y cuyas letras estaban sobre la imagen de una pareja abrazada de forma sugerente y medio desnudos. Natsu frunció el ceño.

—¿«Placeres mágicos ardientes»? —inquirió él desconcertado—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un libro erótico —respondió Levy solícita. Él continuó mirándola sin entender—. Se podría decir que son historias de amor donde los protagonistas tienen mucho sexo explícito. Así tendrás una idea más… gráfica —dijo tras buscar la palabra adecuada— de cómo es el sexo.

Natsu estudió el libro por los tres costados, pero acabó por resoplar.

—Este libro es muy largo. Tardaré semanas en terminarlo —se excusó, y dejó el libro encima de los otros—. Necesito algo más urgente.

—No te preocupes. Imaginaba que dirías eso —comentó Levy, que echó mano de su bolso y sacó sus gafas mágicas de lectura rápida—. Por suerte, siempre las llevo conmigo. Con esto no te llevará ni cinco minutos leerlo.

El hombre dudó, pero volvió a coger el libro. La curiosidad por comprender al fin ese tema pudo más que su reticencia por aquel extraño libro.

—¿Y seguro que aquí lo explican?

—Sí —confirmó Levy con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Y te van a dar un montón de ideas, ya lo verás.

Le puso las gafas y, acto seguido, comenzaron a moverse las páginas con gran rapidez debido a su magia. Cana se levantó del banco y se situó al lado de Levy para no perder detalle de los gestos de Natsu cuando se adentrara en el «conocimiento perdido».

Y no las defraudó. Una de las características más relevantes de las novelas eróticas era que tenían más páginas de sexo que historia. Así que apenas habían pasado ni diez páginas cuando Natsu abrió los ojos perplejo.

Cana y Levy se miraron y ahogaron una risa mientras observaban a Natsu despertar al mundo desconocido. Cada gesto de confusión superaba al anterior hasta que minutos después llegó al final y ni siquiera pudo articular palabra.

Natsu se subió las gafas a la cabeza y estudió con atención la portada del libro. Lo que había leído le había impactado tanto que se le había agitado hasta la respiración. ¿Las parejas hacían todo eso de forma habitual?

—¿Y todo esto se puede hacer? —preguntó atónito—. Porque yo juraría que algunas de estas cosas no pueden ser cómodas.

Cana se dio la vuelta y se echó a reír.

—Ya… bueno… —empezó Levy conteniendo su propia risa—. Algunas posturas que describen son más ficticias que otra cosa. Pero lo importante es el desarrollo base de todas.

—Entiendo… —murmuró Natsu. Se colocó las gafas y volvió a abrir el libro.

—¿No me digas que te ha gustado? —se extrañó Levy.

Aunque lo había utilizado como forma de instruir a Natsu sin tener que pasar por la vergonzosa situación de contárselo ella misma, Levy nunca habría esperado que en realidad le gustaran ese tipo de libros.

Cana, por otro lado, se sorprendió por un motivo más morboso. De modo que se giró tras esa pregunta y los miró con curiosidad, primero a él y luego a ella. ¿Acaso habían despertado la mente depravada que había en él?

Y mientras, por su parte, Natsu estudiaba tan absorto el libro que tardó en responder, y lo hizo con el tono descuidado de quien estaba demasiado distraído como para atender a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—No exactamente… —contestó para desilusión de ambas. En silencio, observaron el pasar de un montón de hojas hasta que de pronto Natsu detuvo el movimiento del libro—. Es sólo que creo que algunas cosas las tengo que leer con más detenimiento.

Dicho eso, se levantó las gafas y comenzó a leer de forma pausada, lo que provocó los jadeos sorpresivos de las dos mujeres presentes.

—¡No, no hagas eso! —le detuvo Levy al momento poniendo su mano sobre el libro.

Natsu la observó confundido tras verse interrumpido por la palma bien abierta de Levy sobre las hojas, porque si tenían en cuenta que ella misma le había proporcionado ese libro, no tenía sentido que ahora le impidiese releerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si ya lo he leído?

—Porque si vas a leerlo así, deberías hacerlo cuando tengas un baño cerca —alegó Cana divertida.

—¿Un baño? —se extrañó.

—¡Ay, madre…! —se rio ella por lo bajo—. No lo ha hecho ni solo…

—Es obvio que esto no se puede hacer solo —se quejó con un resoplido. Empezaba a hartarse de la actitud de las dos. No veía que ese tema fuese tan divertido como para que se rieran tanto por ello—. ¿Se puede saber qué os hace tanta gracia?

—Perdona, Natsu, no te enfades —le intentó calmar Levy—. Es porque no entiendes la repercusión emocional de lo que has leído —le explicó con paciencia—. Las gafas mágicas no son para leer novelas, sino para buscar y asimilar información de modo rápido. Al leer este libro con ellas, simplemente te has quedado con el contenido de él de forma teórica, porque fluye tan rápido que al cerebro no le da tiempo para reaccionar de otras maneras. Pero si lees esto de la forma normal…

—¿Qué? —la instó él cuando vio que no continuaba.

—Bueno —siguió Cana—, lo más seguro es que esta vez tu cuerpo reaccione a lo que lees. —Se quedó por unos segundos en silencio durante los cuales valoró esa alternativa—. De hecho, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—¡Cana! —la reprendió Levy.

—Oye, ¿y por qué no? Deja que se lleve una alegría… —comentó divertida, para mayor asombro de Levy—. ¿No crees que nunca ha mostrado interés porque no tiene ni idea de lo que es?

Levy cerró la boca ante esa pregunta. Porque sí: de hecho, era lo que pensaba. Y seguramente, muchos más del gremio lo hacían también. A fin de cuentas, no era muy normal que un hombre de su edad jamás hubiera tenido ni una mínima inclinación por el sexo.

—Además, piensa que también es por el bien de Lucy —alegó vehemente—. Gracias a esto, va a conseguir que al fin la mire de otra forma.

Y Levy podía dar fe de que ése era un asunto que la traía por la calle de la amargura. Lucy siempre se quejaba del poco interés que mostraba Natsu por las mujeres. Si tuviera un conocimiento más detallado de lo que implicaba el sexo, seguro que a Lucy la miraría con otros ojos.

—Entonces, ¿puedo o no puedo leerlo? —preguntó él sin saber qué hacer.

Cana se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura y le puso la mano en la suya.

—Sí, hazlo —decretó con un ligero apretón—. Ahora mismo Happy está en el gremio. Aprovecha eso para ir a casa y leer unas cuantas escenas con tranquilidad tú solo. Y es más —remarcó—, para estar seguros de que lo entiendas, vas a acariciarte tú mismo de la forma que en el libro ponga que la chica lo hace con el protagonista.

—¿Acariciarme? —se extrañó con el ceño fruncido.

Cana asintió con entusiasmo mientras que Levy se llevó las dos manos a la cara. Pasarían a la historia del gremio como las mujeres que corrompieron la mente pura e inocente de Natsu.

Éste, en cambio, las observó con sospecha ante el misterio que le estaban dando al asunto porque, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que pasar cuando ya había leído lo que era? Vio a Cana coger los dos libros que descansaban a su lado en el banco y se los dio.

—Y no te olvides de leer estos dos también para tener más ideas.

— * —

Dos horas después, tuvo que darles la razón… Definitivamente, la diferencia entre leer ese libro con las gafas o de forma normal era abismal. Y si a eso se le añadía el consejo de Cana… No podía creer que el cuerpo se le hubiera revolucionado él solo de esa manera.

Estaba impactado… «muy» impactado. Y Lucy había querido hacer aquello durante todo ese tiempo. Pero ¿por qué demonios no había dicho nada? Por un momento había pensado que le hubiera sucedido como a él y no tuviera idea de lo que era el sexo. Pero lo descartó ya que ella sí había escrito sus intenciones en el diario.

Por supuesto, lo que ella escribía distaba mucho de lo que había leído en esos tres libros. Pero tenía el conocimiento y, puesto que ella había fantaseado con que ocurriese, era porque tenía un interés en ello.

Hasta donde sabía, Lucy no había tenido novios anteriores a él. Por lo tanto, si conocía los placeres del sexo era porque lo había hecho sola, igual que acababa de hacer él y tal y como había mencionado enigmáticamente Cana cuando estaban en Fairy Hills. Pero por eso mismo, seguía sin comprender…

—Por qué… demonios… no ha dicho… nada… —masculló tumbado sobre la cama de su casa.

Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella. No podía seguir guardándose estas cosas. Ya no sólo porque no tenía ni idea de las veces que se habría llevado disgustos por no hablarlos con él, sino porque, al parecer, tampoco se atrevía a pedirle cosas normales de pareja.

Y si no se las pedía a él, ¿a quién lo iba a hacer?

—Pero mira que es rara… —protestó para sí.

Se levantó y decidió ir al gremio. Debía devolver esos libros a Erza pero, más importante que eso, esperaba encontrar allí a Lucy. No se atrevía a ir a su casa después de la bronca del día anterior. Si se aparecía allí y todavía no se hubiera repuesto, corría el peligro de que la cosa empeorara. La había visto tan molesta, que por eso estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ella misma saliese de su escondrijo.

Pero en cuanto la pillara por banda, iban a hablar largo y tendido. Lo tenía clarísimo.

No tardó demasiado en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, era mediodía y había bastante alboroto en el gremio. Era como si nadie hubiese salido a trabajar ese día, ni tuvieran nada más que hacer que vaguear en el salón. Pero a pesar de la multitud, según abrió las puertas, supo que ella estaba allí. Pudo distinguir su aroma por encima de la mezcla de olores de los integrantes del gremio que se encontraban presentes. Ella era demasiado característica para él; la identificaría en cualquier lugar.

De modo que repasó todo el local con la mirada para intentar dar con ella. Y lo hizo… frente al tablón de anuncios.

Pudo suspirar tranquilo al ver que estaba examinando misiones. Si tenía ánimo de coger un trabajo era porque se le había pasado el disgusto del maldito diario, dedujo. Así que se encaminó hasta ella con la esperanza de poder hablar de todos los temas que tenían pendientes antes de partir.

Sin embargo, se le hizo evidente según se acercó que Lucy parecía apresurada al revisar el tablón. Normalmente, solía tomarse con más tiempo la lectura de cada uno, pero en esos momentos pasaba de uno a otro casi sin detenerse en ellos. Se colocó detrás de ella y estudió los distintos trabajos por los que pasaba su atención. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que Lucy parecía estar nerviosa.

—Oye, Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero, por respuesta, todo lo que recibió fue un chillido asustado que recorrió el gremio.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 4**

 **4 Julio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Me siento como Levy: he corrompido la mente inocente de Natsu ^o^

Pero a lo que quiero ir. Después de este capítulo, quería hacer un inciso de autora en cuanto a mi percepción del personaje por lo que aquí pasa. Lo cierto es que soy de la opinión de ellas, de ahí que lo haya reflejado en este fic. Creo que Natsu no tiene interés en nada relacionado con el sexo porque su conocimiento del tema es nulo. A fin de cuentas, el erotismo es algo que se aprende (en la cultura occidental lo hacen por el método sencillo de «es excitante aquello que "siempre" va tapado con ropa». Pero en otras sociedades se visten de otras formas y a ellos lo que les molan son los tobillos, por ejemplo). Es decir, que dentro de lo que es el sexo, es la sociedad la que te enseña qué te tiene que resultar erótico. En el caso de Natsu, que durante todo el manga es completamente aséptico en lo concerniente al sexo, siempre he creído que lo era más por desconocimiento y cierta inmadurez en ese terreno, que por ser realmente asexual. Por eso, en mi caso, de una u otra forma, en los 3 fics sobre esta pareja tiro por esa rama.

Y cierro inciso XD. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-D

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

 **Guest ¿AngelNanashi?:** Más que mencionar, es que respondo a los reviews XD. Me encanta saber las opiniones de la gente sobre las cosas que pasan en los capítulos o las acciones de los personajes (si eso lo harían o no, si está fuera de su personalidad, etc.). Así que muchas veces me tengo que controlar para no escribir biblias enteras en respuesta XD, porque a mí me cuesta generar debate 0,2 segundos XD. Si no lo habíais visto hasta el capítulo anterior era porque nadie había ahondado en lo que pasaba en los capítulos ni preguntado nada ^_^º

 **Nao:** Ya... A mí también me sorprende cuando me encuentro fics en los que Natsu es muy experimentado a pesar de no haber tenido relaciones previas con nadie (y hablo de experimentado, que no informado. Que puedes no haber tenido experiencias previas, pero tener nociones que no te hagan ser un inepto :-/ ). Lo cierto es que he leído menos fics de los que me gustaría. Pero entre que no leo fics AU (que anda que no hay...) y que si entro en un fic y me encuentro mala narración o muchas faltas, lo cierro tal cual para que no me sangren los ojos... pues eso, que se limita mucho los fics que puedo leer u_uº. Pero en bastantes de los que he leído, el hecho de que obvien (sin intentar amoldar alguna explicación) algo tan característico de la personalidad de Natsu como lo es su desinterés por cualquier cuestión relacionada con el sexo... :-s . Que a ver, que no digo que no se hagan historias así... historias alternativas hay siempre. Pero cuando es sistemático como en este caso... eso es dejadez por parte de los fickers. Porque es mucho más fácil obviarlo para hacer una historia romántica NaLu (en especial, para la abrumadora cantidad de microfics que hay), que desarrollar una trama en la que se dé una mínima explicación de por qué Natsu parece «pasar» de Lucy y, sin embargo, decir que está enamorado de ella. Supongo que por eso también hay tantos AU. Ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras ^_^º

 **Maria Paula5656:** Bueno, como lo tengo terminado, ahora estoy actualizando más rápido. Quedan tres capítulos contando éste, luego la semana que viene deberíais leer su fin ;-D. Así que no os quejéis por la intriga que os pueda dejar XD. En cuanto a lo que dices de Cana, ya en los inicios del manga se dejaba entrever que era una metomentodo en cuestiones románticas (que ya intentó liar a Lucy XD). Y eso fue al principio. Este fic se ambienta después del manga; casi un año después. Es decir, que estamos en la primavera de X794. Así que prácticamente tienen 4 años más que cuando empezó el manga, por tanto, le da para ser más cizañera y directa en ese aspecto ^o^. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre la pareja, la apuesta del gremio lo dice todo: Natsu cree que sí (que ya sabréis por qué, que quedan capítulos por delante ^o^). Ese CREE es el quid de la cuestión XD. En este fic, Natsu es muy pero que muy ignorante (o más bien, vive en su realidad alternativa XD). Es la gracia que tiene el fic (por eso es cómico XD). Así que, por esa parte, el Natsu de este fic puede tirar más al espectro que comentas de que le tendrían que guiar en todo ^_^º. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, en los otros dos que estoy escribiendo (que son más serios y al menos uno espero poder subir pronto) Natsu sí que tiene algo más de idea «teórica» y tiene una percepción más real sobre lo concerniente a Lucy.

Gracias por vuestros reviews ;-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Es tensillo, pero espero que os guste :-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Casi se chocó contra el tablón por el salto que había dado al girarse, algo que, por supuesto, no había sido su intención cuando la había saludado.

Y se hubiera reído por su exagerada reacción si no fuese porque le miraba como si acabara de aparecerse ante ella el mismísimo Zeref.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó ella alterada—. Hace un momento no estabas.

—Acabo de llegar —le informó desconcertado.

—Me voy a casa… —se apresuró a decir ella, en cambio, tras esquivarle con la mirada baja.

Sin embargo, Natsu la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—Espera, espera… Hace un momento estabas buscándonos una misión. ¿Por qué de repente te vas?

—No nos estaba buscando una misión —negó ella.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué hacías aquí?

—Buscaba una misión para mí.

Natsu abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa y, un segundo después, suspiró con cansancio.

—Sigues enfadada conmigo —dedujo, y la cogió por ambos brazos cuando intentó soltarse—. Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento. No sabía que te afectaría tanto que leyera tu diario. No sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Si incluso he valorado escribir yo uno para dejártelo después.

—¿Un diario? ¿Tú? —Imaginarse a Natsu escribir en un cuaderno sus sentimientos más profundos era surrealista y, en cierta forma, hasta gracioso. Se habría reído si no fuese por lo tensa que estaba por tenerle enfrente de ella.

—Es que no sé qué hacer —le dijo inquieto—. No entiendo por qué te has molestado tanto. Pero si para que te sientas mejor quieres que lo escriba, lo haré.

—Eso no lo arreglaría —replicó.

—Lucy… —susurró apenado.

—¿En serio no ves que el problema no es el hecho de leer el diario?

—Y entonces, ¿qué ha sido?

—Que te has enterado de mis sentimientos y pensamientos más secretos.

—Pero si tampoco eran nada del otro mundo… —respondió confundido, porque el sexo era otro aspecto más dentro de una pareja, aunque hasta ese momento no lo hubieran abordado.

Sin embargo, un instante después, su cabeza hizo clic al registrar como era debido el matiz de «secretos». Por primera vez, Natsu empezó a intuir dónde estaba el problema. Al parecer, lo que Lucy no quería era que supiera el contenido de sus fantasías. Quizás la avergonzaba el hecho de que él supiera con lo que fantaseaba.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no son nada del otro mundo? —preguntó Lucy con cuidado y, por fin, se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. ¿Podría ser posible que realmente fuese tan idiota como para no haberlo entendido?, pensó.

—Porque no lo son… o al menos, no para mí —matizó.

Y ahí acabó su pequeña esperanza. No era que no se hubiese enterado de lo que sentía por él, sino que le importaba un comino que estuviera enamorada de él. Que desechara de esa forma tan insensible su amor fue un duro golpe para ella. Casi sintió cómo se resquebrajaba su propio corazón.

—De hecho —continuó él sin darse cuenta del estado de ella—, de todo lo que leí, lo que más me preocupó fue lo que hiciste ayer.

—¿Lo que hice ayer? —titubeó con confusión.

—Sí —le reprochó—. Si tan mal te sentó lo de las cartas, ¿por qué no me dijiste que las dejara? ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me quedé al leer que te habías llevado un disgusto para nada sólo por no decírmelo?

—¿Y con qué pretexto iba a pedir yo que dejaras de leer tus cartas?

—Pues con el de que estabas molesta. ¿Acaso se necesita más?

A Lucy se le entrecortó la respiración. Tenía un nudo enorme en el pecho por lo angustioso que le resultaba esa conversación. Además, ella sabía que por mucho que Natsu proclamara que habría tenido consideración con ella, eso en realidad lo decía ahora porque estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero el día anterior por la mañana, él no sabía nada, así que lo más probable habría sido que se burlara por haber conseguido más cartas que ella.

—¿Por qué Gray no tuvo esa consideración con Juvia? —se oyó el gimoteo de la chica de fondo.

El gremio se había quedado en silencio poco a poco en cuanto se dio la conversación esperada por muchos desde primera hora de la mañana, aunque los dos protagonistas no se habían percatado demasiado de que tenían audiencia por la tensión de su propia conversación.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua y soltó a Lucy con lentitud. La situación le empezaba a crear cierto desasosiego, pues veía que ella no era capaz ni de mirarle a los ojos, y eso sin contar con que hablaba con voz temblorosa.

—No me puedo creer que tengas tan poca confianza conmigo. Se supone que tienes que poder contarme cualquier cosa.

—¡Eso no es así! No tengo por qué contarte mis cosas personales.

—¿Y por eso te has guardado todo este tiempo lo que tenías escrito sobre nosotros? Porque eso no sólo te concierne a ti —alegó el hombre—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

En este punto, Lucy sí que intentó largarse de allí. Por ahí sí que no iba a pasar. No tendría la entereza suficiente de hablar cara a cara sobre sus fantasías con él. Y más después de cómo había desdeñado sus sentimientos. Lo mejor para su paz de espíritu era marcharse a su casa y encerrarse a cal y canto hasta el año siguiente.

Y fue por eso que Natsu tuvo que volver a retenerla por la fuerza para que Lucy no diera por terminada la conversación.

—¿Sabes? Ha sido muy raro enterarme así —le reprochó, lo que hizo que Lucy se enfadara de verdad y le diera un puñetazo en el pecho.

—¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! No tenías que haberlo leído —le increpó muy enojada.

—Y, sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que leerlo es lo mejor que podía haber hecho en vista de que tú no ibas a decir nada —repuso a su vez—. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que quieres si no me lo dices? —le recriminó.

—¿Saber… lo que quiero? —preguntó confusa.

—Claro. No tengo la habilidad de leer los pensamientos, así que me tienes que decir las cosas. —Natsu suspiró con cansancio por tener que explicar algo tan obvio—. Pero ya está hecho —comentó mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa que llevaba hasta que sacó un libro—. Y mira, me he preocupado de enterarme de qué va el asunto, así que espero que ya no te dé tanto apuro hablar de ello —terminó con orgullo.

Lucy cogió el libro de forma ausente y se quedó de piedra cuando leyó el título.

«¡No puede ser!», pensó con los ojos como platos. ¡Era un libro erótico! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Natsu con un libro erótico?! Y lo peor… ¿Decía que lo había leído?

—¿Qué libro es ése? —susurró alguien al fondo, el cual se llevó un montón de gestos de callarse de todos los que estaban alrededor.

—¿Para qué has leído este libro? —preguntó con estupor.

—Ya te lo he dicho: para saber del tema —contestó como si fuese obvio—. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Lo tenías escrito en tu diario.

Lucy pensaba que ya había pasado por todo, pero era evidente que no. Jamás se había sentido tan insultada como se sentía en ese momento. Se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que soportar la mirada compasiva de Natsu por no corresponderla, pero ¿aquello? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿El famoso polvo por compasión? ¿O es que se creía que no tenía amor propio y, puesto que le amaba, dejaría que la usara a partir de entonces porque pensaba que podía?

—¿Es una broma? —titubeó con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos—. Porque es de muy mal gusto. —Concretamente, de un nivel de insensibilidad extremo, en su opinión.

—Me he leído otros dos como ése —adujo con tono significativo—. ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso por una broma?

A Lucy se le cayeron las lágrimas. El nudo angustioso que tenía en el pecho de pronto se convirtió en otra cosa. Y en vez de ser opresivo, sintió como si finalmente el corazón que había empezado a resquebrajarse minutos antes lo hiciera del todo hasta dejarla vacía por dentro.

—¿Lucy? —la llamó preocupado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? —murmuró muy dolida con sus ojos en el libro. Ni siquiera esperaba ya poder mirarle a la cara nunca.

—¿Cruel? —se sorprendió.

Como se limitó a echarse a llorar en silencio, Natsu empezó a ponerse muy nervioso. No entendía nada, así que la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que Lucy sólo quería fantasear con él sin llevar nada a la práctica. Así que decidió retroceder al inicio de su estrategia.

—Mira… Es evidente que esto se me escapa —comenzó en su defensa—. Pensé que era lo que querías, aunque ya veo que no. Pero no te preocupes: lo vuelvo a dejar todo en tus manos.

Lucy no entendía a qué se refería con dejarlo en sus manos, pero sí que sabía que en ellas estaba algo que tenía muy claro: no volvería a saber nada más de él. No podía creerse algo así después de por todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Y era increíble que encima alguien como él se aprovechara de los sentimientos de una compañera. Podría habérselo esperado de cualquiera menos de él. No le había oído jamás hablar de nada referente al sexo en los años que le conocía y, sin embargo, ahora…

—Es increíble que hayas pasado de no interesarte nada a que puedas hacer esto con cualquiera —murmuró ella a la vez que apretaba el libro.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? —se ofendió.

—¡¿Y por quién me tomas tú?! —le gritó—. ¡¿Crees que yo sí?!

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

—¡Y entonces, ¿a cuento de qué viene todo este número?! —Lucy le pegó de nuevo en el pecho muy enfadada, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con el libro en vez de su puño.

Natsu se indignó por el golpe, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con lo molesto que estaba por la actitud tan caótica de ella.

—¿Cómo que a cuento de qué? —replicó dolido, y soltó los brazos de Lucy con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. Porque esto es lo que hacen las parejas.

Seguido a eso, se oyeron varios «sí» por la estancia acallados en gran medida por lamentos colectivos. Cana incluso alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

Sin embargo, Natsu ni siquiera pestañeó, con sus ojos fijos en una Lucy petrificada. Había intentado tomar la iniciativa para dar otro paso en su relación, pero se había escaldado, algo que técnicamente era imposible para un Dragon Slayer de fuego. De modo que soltó un suspiro de rendición mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y ponía más distancia entre los dos.

—Mira… No hace falta que te preocupes más —sentenció cansado—. No volveré a tocar el tema.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 5**

 **9 Julio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Como decía, este capítulo es algo tenso y es el que menos me convence de todos, la verdad T_T . Pero es el que nos continúa la montaña rusa de los capítulos anteriores. Y puesto que acabábamos de bajar, ahora tocaba subir otra vez para poder bajar de nuevo XD. El siguiente capítulo es muuuuy grande y no hablo de la extensión XD . ¡Prometido! XD

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

 **AngelNanashi:** Me imaginé que eras tú XD. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. Y cuando esté terminado, te recomendaría leerlo del tirón, sin el parón de varios días entre capítulos ^o^. El fic me ha gustado más de lo que creía cuando lo empecé, la verdad. Es muy gracioso XD. En cuanto a los personajes, siempre intento apegarme lo más posible al original, así que espero que la forma en que se manejan os guste ;-D

 **Gabrielyalejandra:** Pues si te parecen chismosos en el capítulo anterior... Muajaja... No digo más XD. Si yo fuese de esos pobres que están de misión y no se han podido quedar como todos los demás en el gremio para ver qué pasaba, me da algo. Es el típico momentazo para recordar en los anales del gremio XD. En cuanto a Lucy... sólo quedan dos capítulos ^_^º, no me da para darle muchas vueltas a negaciones. De todas formas, Lucy me parece un personaje muy sensato y poco cabezón. Transije mogollón en el manga ante las actitudes de sus compañeros. Así que no me la puedo imaginar negando u obviando la realidad :-/

 **Maria Paula5656:** ¿Que qué quiero decir con grande? Pues teniendo en cuenta que es un fic cómico... Jijiji. Sólo te digo que yo pagaría por estar en ese salón XD. Del capítulo anterior, me gusta saber que os ha llegado. Los capítulos emocionalmente tensos tienden a no gustarme (los míos), y me explico. Cuando los estoy escribiendo, como me lleva rato, me da esa sensación de estar transmitiendo emociones fuertes porque estoy minutos y minutos empapándome del momento. Pero cuando lo leo una vez escrito, claro, paso por esa escena en 30 segundos y ya no es lo mismo. Me quedo en plan: «estaba casi llorando de la empatía con el personaje y ¿ahora? u_uº». A ver, que noto la angustia del personaje, pero no igual y esa percepción que tengo yo de bajón de intensidad, me deja mal sabor. Luego siempre pienso: «la gente de fuera no lo lee igual, para empezar, porque ni siquiera saben qué va a pasar después, y ésa es una tensión añadida que no tengo yo». Pero eso no impide que después esté: «¿les habrá emocionado? Sí... No...». En fin, paranoias mías T_T

 **Generala:** ¿Teléfono descacharrado? ¡Qué va! Comparado con lo que viene la conexión estaba estupenda XD.

 **Tsukihimekoomori:** Me alegra que te esté emocionando tanto *o*. Sobre que Natsu le dijera que son novios... Es que tiene una concepción peculiar de lo que son las parejas. De ahí toda la movida XD. No puedo decir nada más, porque destripo el capítulo ^o^.

 **HarmonyG:** ¿La continuación? Pues más rápida que las anteriores XD. Iba a subir el capítulo mañana, pero mañana me parten el turno, así que estaré fuera casi todo el día. Por eso lo subo hoy ^_^º. Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia y cómo están reflejados los personajes, sobre todo, porque llevo muy poco tiempo escribiendo sobre ellos ^_^º. Además, el humor no es mi género y FT tiene bastante. Para mí, es como meterme en un nido de serpientes »_«. Así que me alegra saber que os gusta ;-D

Gracias por vuestros reviews ;-D. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Debo decir que a mí me encanta, así que espero que a vosotras también ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Lucy observó a su alrededor y fue consciente, por primera vez, de que el gremio estaba concentrado en la conversación que mantenían. Y estaba segura de que en condiciones normales se habría sentido en extremo abochornada. Pero la contestación de Natsu la había dejado tan estupefacta, que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa. Hasta se le habían cortado las lágrimas.

—¿Pareja? Pero ¿de qué hablas? —inquirió perpleja.

—¿De qué voy a hablar? De nosotros —respondió contundente—. Pero no te preocupes: me ha quedado claro que no quieres avanzar todavía.

—¿Avanzar? ¿Avanzar el qué?

—Nuestra relación —contestó de nuevo como si fuese obvio.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos y se le cayó la boca del asombro a pesar de estar segura de que había tenido una alucinación acústica.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónita.

Natsu se irguió algo incómodo. Empezaba a estar bastante preocupado por la reacción de Lucy.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Desde ayer estás muy rara.

—No me cambies el tema —volvió ella a lo importante—. ¿Cómo que tenemos una relación? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Puff… —resopló—. Desde hace un montón…

—¡De eso nada! ¡No somos pareja!

—Claro que sí…

—¡No, claro que no! —rebatió al instante.

—Pero vamos a ver, Lucy —empezó él con paciencia, como si estuviera intentando razonar con una loca cuando el que estaba como una cabra era él—. ¿Cómo no vamos a serlo si nos comportamos como una? Y no me lo niegues porque durante todo este tiempo me he informado sobre ello —explicó a la vez que señalaba con su dedo a la gente que estaba detrás de ella.

Lucy sólo pudo abrir más la boca. Se le estaba a punto de desencajar la mandíbula.

—¿Que nos hemos comportado como…? ¿Qué? —De verdad que no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Y encima le estaba diciendo que todos esos estaban al corriente de la locura de Natsu?—. No nos hemos comportado como una pareja.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y en qué no? —la retó él con los brazos cruzados.

—¡En todo! —exclamó ella con la respiración agitada.

Natsu se quedó a la espera, con sus ojos fijos en ella. Lucy se tensó ante su intenso escrutinio y el silencio ensordecedor que la hizo aún más consciente de que estaban en medio del gremio con casi todos sus miembros en el salón.

—¿Y bien? —instigó Natsu cuando vio que Lucy no iba a decir nada—. ¿Qué hacen las parejas que no hacemos nosotros?

—Pues… para empezar… —Pero no sabía muy bien por dónde hacerlo. Eran tantas y tantas cosas…

Miró hacia la cotilla audiencia para centrarse en las parejas del gremio por si le daban ideas. Y se dio cuenta de que, a excepción de Levy que, extrañamente, había salido corriendo hacia la barra para chocar sus manos con Cana, ambos integrantes de todas ellas se sentaban juntas.

—Las parejas pasan mucho tiempo juntas —alegó finalmente.

—¿No te parece suficiente? —intervino Gray, para su sorpresa—. La única forma de que pasaseis más tiempo juntos sería viviendo en la misma casa.

—¡Pero ¿qué dices?! —se indignó encarándose a él—. Nosotros no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos.

—Claro que lo hacéis —confirmó Erza—. Si no estáis en una misión, estáis en el gremio o en tu casa.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó mientras se ponía muy roja por el comentario incriminatorio sobre que Natsu siempre estaba en su casa.

—¿Eso crees? —Erza miró a la adolescente que estaba sentada a su lado—: Wendy, ¿qué hay que hacer cuando quieres encontrar a Natsu?

—Buscar a Lucy —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves?

—¡Pero no le animéis! —protestó Lucy alterada agarrándose a la barandilla—. Sabéis que esto no va así. —Y empezó a numerar con los dedos—. Las parejas no sólo pasan tiempo juntas. También tienen citas…

—No, no, no… Estás equivocada, Lucy —la interrumpió Natsu condescendiente. Ella se giró hacia él, quien mostraba un semblante satisfecho consigo mismo—. Es de lo primero que le pregunté a Levy y ella me dijo que las citas son para conocerse. Pero nosotros ya nos conocíamos, así que no las necesitábamos.

—Además —intervino Levy al salir aludida—, vosotros quedáis mucho por la ciudad cuando no estáis de misión. Eso también se pueden considerar citas…

—¡Pero ¿se puede saber qué demonios le has metido en la cabeza a Natsu?! —exclamó fuera de sí. ¿Es que estaban todos locos o qué?—. Además, las citas no son sólo para conocerse. Es todo un ritual de cortejo: se va a lugares que no vas de forma normal…

—Vosotros vais a lugares a los que no se va de forma normal —contrarrestó Levy con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

—¡Sabes que no es ese tipo de lugares! —refutó enérgica—. Además, en las citas no sólo se sale por ahí. Hay halagos y palabras tiernas, se coquetea el uno con el otro, y eso sin contar…

—No puedes esperar en serio que Salamander haga eso —resopló Gajeel desde su asiento al lado de PantherLily—. Sé realista.

—¡Soy realista! Eso es lo normal —contratacó beligerante—. Siempre he querido tener citas. Quiero saber lo que es esperar a que llegue la hora acordada y que mi cita llame a mi casa, sabiendo que se ha pasado un montón de tiempo preparándose para estar arreglado para quedar conmigo y, cuando abra la puerta, encontrarme con un gran ramo de flores y una caja de bombones.

—Tú has leído muchos libros —se burló el hombre.

—Además —interrumpió Elfman—, Natsu cubrió el cupo de flores para toda su vida al desenterrar el árbol arcoíris y hacerlo navegar hasta tu casa. ¡Eso sí que fue de hombres!

—Y sin contar la bronca que se llevó del Maestro por ello —ayudó Happy—. Como estuviste en casa enferma, no lo viste. Pero le dio miedo incluso a Erza.

—¡Lo soportó como todo un hombre! —afirmó Elfman con la cabeza.

Lucy fue consciente, en ese momento, que estaba metida en un complot contra ella. Todos habían alentado las alucinaciones de Natsu de alguna forma y por eso se veía ahora teniendo a todo el gremio de su parte.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados aguantando los desvaríos de los miembros del gremio y decidió que les callaría a todos la boca con el punto irrefutable.

—Y, según vosotros, ¿en qué clase de relación de pareja no hay ningún contacto íntimo?

Porque todos sabían cómo era Natsu, y supo que había conseguido su objetivo por sus caras de circunstancias. Lo que no esperó fue que él la replicara.

—Decidí dejarte a ti la iniciativa en ese aspecto porque casi te dio un ataque la vez que Asuka nos propuso que nos besáramos.

Lucy vio las jadeos y bocas abiertas por la gratificante sorpresa y se giró para encararse con Natsu.

—¡¿Qué?! Será una broma…

No sabía qué la impresionaba más: si saber que Natsu había estado predispuesto a tener una relación más física con ella o que, de no haber optado por esa decisión, se podría haber encontrado siendo asaltada por Natsu en su creencia de ser pareja.

—No, no lo es —rebatió muy serio—. A mí no me inquietó su propuesta, pero a ti te incomodó tanto, que preferí dejarte a tu ritmo.

Se oyeron algunos grititos de júbilo provenientes de algunas mujeres del gremio y Lucy ya no supo ni qué decir.

Estaba perpleja. No había otra forma de describirlo. Aquello era surrealista. Que Natsu asumiera que eran pareja porque sí, la tenía alucinada como nunca antes. Sabía que vivía en su propio mundo, pero aquello era pasarse veinte pueblos. No tenía muy claro si él la quería o sólo se había dejado llevar por los delirios del gremio. Pero era absurdo que, si creía estar enamorado de ella, asumiera que, por estarlo, ella sería su novia sin contar con sus sentimientos.

—Natsu, no sé qué demonios te han contado —dijo con su dedo acusador hacia el salón—. Pero esto no va así. No puedes simplemente creer que somos pareja sin contar conmigo.

—¿Y cuándo no he contado contigo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Cuando has asumido que estamos juntos sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Natsu la observó por unos segundos con su estado de confusión por las nubes, y acabó por rascarse la sien con el dedo índice en un gesto nervioso.

—Pero vamos a ver, Lucy —comenzó otra vez con una «muy» condescendiente paciencia, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos con asombro—. ¿Cómo no los voy a tener en cuenta? Si precisamente somos pareja porque me quieres.

Lucy se puso muy roja y se llevó una mano a los ojos para ocultarse. Estaba muy abochornada de que Natsu expusiera de forma tan impasible sus sentimientos por él ante todo el gremio.

—Eso no lo sabías —alegó con un susurro.

—Claro que lo sabía —rebatió al momento—. ¿Por qué iba a pensarlo si no?

—¡No podías saberlo! —le enfrentó—. Nunca te lo he dicho.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? —contratacó—. Que no puedes saber algo mío si no te lo digo.

Natsu la observó con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto y después acabó por apretar los labios contrariado. Lucy no tenía ni idea de en qué demonios estaría pensando, pero la forma en que la miraba la hacía sentir como si fuese una lunática. Entonces, Natsu se puso a revisar a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien hasta que finalmente detuvo el pasear de sus ojos al llegar a la barra.

—Mirajane —la llamó—, ¿alguna vez te he dicho expresamente que seas mi amiga?

—No que recuerde —respondió con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Y somos amigos?

—Por supuesto —contestó solícita.

Natsu regresó su atención a Lucy y la observó con una mirada significativa.

—¿Lo ves? No hace falta que te digan las cosas para saberlas —adujo—. Lo importante son las acciones.

—¡Oh, Dios! —rio por lo bajo Cana con una cerveza en la mano—. No me puedo creer que Natsu le esté dando lecciones sobre esto.

Tener a Natsu hablándole como si fuese una niña a la que tuvieran que explicarle cosas obvias, comenzó a cabrearla. Además, ya no sólo tenía que hacer frente a sus estupideces, sino que encima, tenía que aguantar los comentarios mordaces de un gremio que alimentaba los despropósitos del hombre.

—¡Esto no es lo mismo! —estalló—. No podemos ser pareja si yo no lo sé.

—¿Y cómo es que no te has enterado hasta ahora? —inquirió con tono recriminatorio.

—¡Porque no es una cuestión de enterarse o no! —exclamó.

—Madre mía… —murmuró Natsu con resignación tras ignorarla—. Todo este tiempo he pensado que fui el último en darme cuenta. Lo sabía todo el gremio antes que yo —comentó con un suspiro cansado—. ¿Y vas tú y te enteras ahora? —Volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Eres la mujer más despistada del mundo.

—¡No soy despistada! —reclamó con la respiración agitada.

—Pues yo creo que sí —metió cizaña Gray—. Todos lo sabíamos.

—¡Que os he dicho que no le animéis! —gritó otra vez fuera de sí.

Toda esa situación era surrealista; no tenía pies ni cabeza. Y estaba muy alterada por el revoltijo de emociones que había tenido en tan poco tiempo. No sólo se había sentido demasiado vulnerable porque Natsu descubriera sus sentimientos hacia él. Si no que encima, se enteraba de que le había dado la locura de dar por hecho que eran pareja cuando supuestamente ninguno de los dos se había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos. Sin ir más lejos, aún seguía con la gran duda: ¿en verdad la quería o sólo creía hacerlo porque los demás habían malmetido en esa historia?

—Así no se puede aclarar este lío —masculló, y cogió del brazo a Natsu para tirar de él hacia un lugar más tranquilo—. Necesitamos hablar solos.

—¿En serio? —protestó alguien de la audiencia—. ¿Nos vamos a quedar sin ver el final?

—Natsu, si sientes que alguien se nos acerca para cotillear, chamúscale —le exigió mientras atravesaban el salón.

Primero se sorprendió, pero al final, Natsu compuso una sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar al público.

—Estaré encantado.

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**

 **12 Julio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Me parto de risa con este capítulo XD Es tan surrealista XD... y a la vez, perfectamente factible. Me los puedo imaginar sin problema picando a Lucy (la mujer más despistada del mundo XD) con esta absurdidad ^o^. Si es que me río yo sola XD.

En cuanto a la percepción de Natsu, lo sé, es confusa, porque obviamente nosotros sabemos que Lucy tiene razón. Pero os detallo un poco más para que no os quedéis con la sensación de que Natsu está para que le mediquen XD. Más o menos se da a entender (y, en la conversación del capítulo siguiente, se verá más), que Natsu cree que si dos personas se quieren son pareja, sin más preámbulos. Él entiende que es el mismo proceso que se da con la amistad, como ha intentado explicarle con Mirajane. No es algo que digas: «apartir de hoy, somos amigos», sino que es algo que surge sin más hasta que un buen día ya tienes ese convencimiento de amistad. Para Natsu, la cuestión de parejas es exactamente lo mismo. Y de ahí viene todo XD.

En fin, ya sólo queda un capítulo más. Espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado surrealista el tema XD. Pero ¿no me digáis que no es divertido y no os habría gustado estar en ese salón? XD

¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 **Comentarios a los reviews:**

Como lo habéis comentado varias, lo separo para no contestaros lo mismo. A ver, surrealista es XD. Que Natsu crea que las relaciones empiezan porque sí, es surrealista. Otra cosa es que en FT todo sea posible y digamos: «joé, si es que es tan despistado que hasta podría pasar XD». Pero tú pones esta situación en otro manga y haces un: «puff, la autora se ha fumado algo». Y ya no te parecería gracioso. Por eso mencionaba que podría no pareceros gracioso, porque es tan surrealista que raya en lo absurdo. Y cuando algo es absurdo, no siempre hace reír u_uº. Me alegra que os lo hayais tomado como yo XD

 **Ojitos:** Jajaja... me alegra que te deje sorprendida. Pretendía hacer algo original, así que espero que os lo haya parecido a vosotras también. Para mí lo es, porque en los fics que he leído, o Natsu no la quiere/no es consciente de que la quiere y Lucy anda angustiada por las esquinas por ello, o tiene unos sentimientos pasionales por ella que los ha ocultado de forma impecable porque nadie de la audiencia los hemos visto jamás, o le asaltan unos celos brutales por la situación más nimia, etc. Vamos, que siento como si hubiera leído un manga diferente al resto ^_^º. Así que dije: ni celos, ni inconsciencia de no quererla. Natsu se piensa que son novios y punto XD.

 ** **Tsukihimekoomori** :** Creo que todas estamos del lado de Natsu, y eso también lo sabe Lucy XD. No por nada ha visto cómo todo el gremio se ha puesto de su parte a sabiendas de que la que tiene razón es ella XD. Sabe que está en minoría absoluta ^o^.

 **Maria Paula5656:** ¿Una foca epiléptica? Jajajaja... eso sí que me ha hecho gracia a mí XD. En cuanto a quién es el despistado... ahí está la gracia de la sinopsis ^o^. ¿Quién de los dos lo es más? ¿El que se piensa que las parejas lo son porque sí o la que no se ha dado cuenta de que Natsu la quiere cuando TODO el mundo lo sabe? Yo soy mucho de hacer ese tipo de giros, que lo sepáis ^o^. Que sé que cuando leísteis el argumento, TODAS pensabais que hablaba de Natsu, jijijiji. Pero sólo os digo una cosa: lo de Natsu es ignoracia, no despiste XD.

 ** **AngelNanashi** :** Sobre las acciones de Natsu... justificar, lo que se dice justificar... Sólo quería hacer ver que realmente podría haber un trasfondo en las cosas que hace. No quiero responderte mucho a esto porque... bueno, mejor me callo... ya lo sabrás ^o^. Pero tengo la sensación de que la gente, en general, tiene un concepto muy simple de sus acciones. A ver si me explico, como la percepción del personaje es bastante sencilla y aderezada por un montón de estupideces, al final, cuando hace algo, la gente tiende a pensar que lo hace por la motivación más simple (o porque es idiota XD). Pero eso es porque ni estamos en su cabeza, ni se nos dice concisamente por qué lo hace, así que asumimos que es por lo más sencillo que se nos ocurra. Lo cierto es que pocas veces se explican sus dobles intenciones con claridad (tipo cuando se deja ganar contra Asuka después de asegurar que competirían en serio, para indignación de los adultos ^_^º). Suelen ser cosas más sutiles. Un ejemplo de esto se da en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos (que para mí es un momentazo *o*) cuando Natsu entra en el hostal de Sabertooth. Si realmente fuese de ideas simples, habría ido allí a arrasar con el gremio por venganza (me enfado y os atizo). Pero no va a por el gremio, va a por el líder y ni siquiera para combatir por quedarse a gusto de darle una paliza. No, lo hace con un motivo y se lo dice: «si te gano, tú serás el que salga de aquí». Y, reconócelo, si no lo llega a decir, habrías pensado que sólo había ido a darle una paliza por cabr*n XD. Porque hay una tendencia a pensar con simpleza sobre él. Pero había un razonamiento de fondo (al igual que cuando se dejó ganar contra Asuka XD). Es decir, que Natsu piensa el porqué de sus acciones, otra cosa es que creamos que no lo hace XD.

 **HarmonyG:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que os parece tan buena historia *o*

 **Ivonnearmac:** Quieres más, pero ya queda poco XD. Y tranquila, que todavía habrá más argumentos ^o^. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia ;-D

Y bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews ;-D. Os dejo ya con el último capítulo que es larguillo en comparación a los anteriores. Pero es el final, así que espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Natsu iba bastante sorprendido en su camino hacia la enfermería, porque ése era el único lugar al que se llegaría a través del pasillo por el que era arrastrado del brazo por Lucy. Nadie les siguió después de haber lanzado la amenaza de quemar al que se acercara. De hecho, lo máximo que los había visto moverse fue hasta la mesa donde habían dejado el libro en su trayecto antes de que Erza se lo arrebatara a los curiosos.

Sin embargo, Lucy no había abierto la boca en todo el recorrido para explicarle a qué se debía su reacción. Reconocía que no se lo esperaba. Durante varios años había pensado que él fue el último en enterarse de que estaban juntos y ahora resultaba que ella le había superado con creces en tardanza. Se suponía que era una mujer lista; debería haberse dado cuenta la primera.

Pero ahí estaban: discutiendo sobre el tema porque Lucy no quería reconocer su torpeza.

Lucy abrió la puerta de la enfermería y los metió a ambos dentro. Revisó que no hubiera nadie en el interior antes de cerrar la puerta y acorralarle contra ella.

—No sé qué te ha contado toda esa panda de chismosos —comenzó por fin—, pero las relaciones no se establecen porque te dé la gana.

—Otra vez con eso… —protestó Natsu cuando comprobó que regresaban sobre lo mismo—. Que no es porque a mí me dé la gana.

—Sí lo es cuando sólo lo sabes tú.

—No sólo lo sé yo —se defendió—. Lo sabe todo el mundo menos tú. Eso debería decirte algo —reprochó el hombre entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡Que no es así! —le contradijo—. Los primeros en enterarse de una relación son los dos integrantes de la pareja —explicó—. ¡Nunca al revés!

—¿Y qué culpa tienen los demás de que seas tan despistada? —le recriminó para mayor asombro de ella.

A Natsu le empezaba a inquietar que se opusiera de esa forma ante la evidencia. Entendía que le picara en el orgullo ser la última en darse cuenta de su relación. Pero, aunque la fastidiara, no tenía por qué pagarlo con él.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió exasperada.

—Es como hablar con la pared —masculló—. Escúchame bien: no… somos… pareja —enfatizó cada palabra.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te empeñas en negar lo que es?

—Que no es que lo niegue. Es que sólo somos amigos —sentenció.

Y, en ese punto, la inquietud de Natsu pasó a ser nerviosismo, porque Lucy le habló con una contundencia que le envió escalofríos por el cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por el brazo descubierto, en un claro gesto de incomodidad.

—¿Sólo amigos? —titubeó confuso. Y cuando lo oyó en alto con su propia voz, sintió que perdía la sangre del cuerpo. Lucy estaba tan seria que empezó a agobiarle la situación, porque una idea perturbadora por fin se abrió paso en su cabeza—. ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

Ella resopló molesta.

—Natsu, no es tan difícil de entender —espetó—. No puedo romper contigo si no…

—¡Lucy! —la advirtió a la vez que la apresaba férreamente por los brazos—. Es una pregunta sencilla.

—¡Y su respuesta también lo sería si me escucharas de una buena vez!

Natsu negó con la cabeza. Iba por niveles y, puesto que hacía unos segundos había llegado al nerviosismo, ahora sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Iba a dejarle. Si no fuese así, habría contestado con un escueto «no». Pero estaba dando vueltas. Levy le había explicado sobre eso. Dar vueltas cuando se hablaba de la continuidad de una relación, nunca era bueno.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos por el asombro cuando notó ese ligero temblor en su voz. Incluso la presión de sus manos en sus brazos había aumentado hasta resultarle molesto. No le hacía daño, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera.

Le miró aturdida. Lucy no supo qué responder. Para empezar, jamás había visto a Natsu con una actitud tan insegura. Y eso la desconcertaba como pocas cosas. Pero, por otro lado, ésa supuesta pregunta simple era demasiado reveladora acerca de sus sentimientos. Cierto que él se vanagloriaba de conocerlos pero, aun así, a ella la dejaba en una posición muy vulnerable. A pesar de que Natsu había descubierto que le amaba, él no terminaba de definir sus sentimientos por ella. No tenía claro si la quería de verdad o siquiera si sabía lo que era amar a alguien.

—¡Lucy! —la instó con otro apretón en sus brazos tras no obtener respuesta.

Ella le miró a los ojos y no le gustó la angustia que vio allí. Aun así, dudaba sobre qué contestar. Por mucho que lo dijera, las respuestas a sus preguntas no eran tan sencillas en gran medida por el malentendido que tenían montado. Sin embargo, la respuesta simplificada que albergaba en su corazón era obvia, por muy vulnerable que la hiciera sentir. Quería estar con él; se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo hacía años. Y todo ese tiempo, con su esperanza casi perdida, sólo había anhelado que él la correspondiera algún día.

—Sí —susurró al fin.

—¿Eso es que sí quieres seguir conmigo? —concretó.

Ni siquiera consiguió responderle de nuevo. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que no la dejaba hablar. Técnicamente, no podía contestarle a eso con una afirmación porque sólo habían sido amigos. Pero quería quedarse con él; lo quería desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Así que asintió y Natsu cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba aliviado.

Y entonces, sin más, la abrazó.

—¿Y por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? —se quejó con voz temblorosa—. Entiendo que te moleste que me haya enterado antes que tú. Pero no puedes darme este susto.

«¿Susto?», pensó Lucy perturbada. Le oyó en su hombro intentar tranquilizarse al controlar las respiraciones y, casi sin darse cuenta, le abrazó de vuelta.

Una inquietante pregunta le cruzó la mente.

—Natsu, ¿desde cuándo somos pareja? —preguntó con cuidado.

El hombre se separó de ella para mirarla mientras le daba confortables caricias por los brazos.

—No lo sé —respondió confundido—. Yo también me enteré tarde.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo irracional que sonaban sus palabras? Sin embargo, evitó volver al bucle que habían tenido hasta entonces. Quería saber dónde estaba la raíz del convencimiento de Natsu.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Bueno… Empecé a ser consciente de ello tras volver del entrenamiento en Akane.

—¿Te refieres a después de nuestro encierro en la isla Tenrou?

—Sí —asintió, y continuó con sus caricias—. Después de despertar el segundo origen, se me agudizaron mucho los sentidos. Y nada más volver, escuché a Levy hablar con otros miembros del gremio sobre el día que os cogisteis una borrachera. Habló sobre nosotros y fue cuando me enteré de que todos daban por hecho que éramos pareja.

—Que todos den por hecho algo, no lo convierte en verdad —intentó razonar, pero sólo consiguió que la mirara confundido.

—¿Cómo que no? Ellos tenían razón —rebatió, y Lucy decidió ignorarlo para evitar iniciar otra nueva discusión en bucle—. Me preocupaba que no me hubiera enterado del tipo de relación que teníamos. Así que pensé bastante en ello. Y durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos me di cuenta de que me querías.

Era desconcertante para ella oír a Natsu hablar con tanta confianza sobre los sentimientos ajenos. Y no porque hablaran de alguien como Natsu, sino porque ni ella misma podía tirar mucho más atrás de ese tiempo para descubrir cuándo se enamoró de él. Enterarse de que Natsu fue consciente de que le quería casi cuando ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello, la dejaba de piedra.

—Natsu… Me queda claro que sabes acerca de mis sentimientos, pero ¿tú me quieres a mí?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo íbamos a ser pareja si no? —preguntó como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Hablas todo el tiempo de ser pareja porque sabes que te quiero, pero no me dices nada sobre ti. A ratos me parece que lo dices como si fuese un favor.

—¿Se puede saber qué concepto tienes de mí?

Si tenían en cuenta que él creía que eran pareja por inspiración divina, pues uno no muy serio. Natsu siempre había sido tan desapegado en las cuestiones románticas que le costaba hacerse una idea de que la quisiera como algo distinto que a una amiga. Sin ir más lejos, no estaba segura de que él supiera lo que era amar a alguien de forma romántica.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—¿Cómo sé el qué?

—¿Cómo sabes que me quieres como algo más que una amiga?

Natsu no respondió durante interminables segundos. De hecho, dejó las reconfortantes caricias para subir una mano hasta su rostro y acariciarle la mejilla. Jamás la había tocado así, pero fue algo que consiguió hacerla suspirar.

—Porque te vi morir —respondió crudamente. Lucy jadeó por la sorpresa al traer de forma tan repentina aquel espantoso recuerdo—. Y supe que, si hubieras muerto tú también, no habría sido capaz de levantarme.

Aquel día en el que su yo futuro murió en sus brazos había sido el más impactante de toda su vida. Jamás podría borrar de su memoria el horror de verse morir. Y por eso entendía que, si Natsu la amara de verdad, para él también tuvo que suponerle una gran conmoción.

Igual que le había sucedido a ella cuando le creyó muerto tras desaparecer su libro. Perder a la persona amada infligía un daño que no se podía comparar a ninguno físico. Era algo que destrozaba el alma.

—¿Fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta de que éramos pareja?

—Sí —respondió en el acto, y la miró con una fijeza intimidante—. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que no lo somos sólo porque te moleste que me haya enterado antes que tú.

Lucy no sabía ni cómo reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. Esa conversación había llegado a un momento de emocionalidad muy tensa y podía sentir que ambos se encontraban afectados por ella. Y, por primera vez, se atrevió a darle la vuelta a la moneda de la discusión que mantenían. Si ella había estado indignada por que él pensara que eran pareja cuando no era consciente ni de que era correspondida, Natsu había tenido el convencimiento absoluto de que era su novia por casi tres años.

¡Tres años!

Y como se había empeñado en hacerle ver su error sobre esa relación, Natsu había pensado que estaba rompiendo con él. De ahí que se hubiera llevado ese disgusto.

—Tienes… —¡Dios! Ni siquiera se creía lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tienes razón. Es que me fastidia haber sido la última.

Natsu suspiró de nuevo con alivio y sonrió, con esa sonrisa alegre que le quitaba el aliento… y la respiración. Casi sintió que se le detenía el corazón. En realidad, no terminaba de creérselo. Le había querido por muchísimo tiempo y estaba prácticamente resignada a que, debido a su personalidad, nunca tendría nada más que su amistad.

De modo que, cuando de nuevo la abrazó con ternura, casi se derritió allí mismo. Iba a tener más de eso, pensó con regocijo. No podía ser más feliz…

—Lo tuyo es increíble… —protestó el hombre mientras le acariciaba la espalda—. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan lista y tan torpe a la vez?

O lo sería si dejara de restregarle por la cara que ella era la distraída que no se había dado cuenta de algo que sólo a Natsu se le ocurriría.

—Tu comportamiento no ayudaba… —se defendió.

—Pero si todo el mundo lo sabía… —contratacó él.

—Ellos no tenían que sufrir las incoherencias de tu actitud.

—¿Cuándo he hecho algo incoherente sobre nosotros? —protestó ofendido.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que me querías desde la competencia de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! Y sin embargo, unas semanas después me abandonaste —se quejó dolida.

—No te abandoné; me fui a entrenar. Incluso te dije cuándo volvería para que no te preocupases —se justificó Natsu.

—¿En serio a ti te parece normal que un hombre se marche durante un año y deje tirada a su novia sin más noticias que la de cuándo piensa volver? —le provocó con toda intención.

Aquel suceso le había dolido mucho y para nada era propio de una relación de pareja. Además, si hubiese tenido una mínima consideración con ella, habría mantenido contacto frecuente por carta y no como en realidad estuvo: desinformada de todo lo que hacía.

Él la separó y se la quedó mirando muy confundido.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería haber hecho?

—Lo normal habría sido que me propusieras acompañaros —aclaró.

—Pero tú no podías venir con nosotros.

Lucy se indignó al ver que la excluía del equipo con tanta indiferencia.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió molesta.

—Porque siempre te estás quejando de que no te llega ni para el alquiler. ¿Cómo pensabas costearte un viaje de un año sin ingresos? Nosotros teníamos más ahorros que tú y nos los fundimos en nada.

A Lucy se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y se le cayó la boca al suelo por la sorpresa. ¿Natsu la había dejado atrás por temas económicos? Ni siquiera se había planteado que hubiera un motivo consciente para dejarla en Magnolia. Sólo que se había marchado sin más sin tener consideración con ella. Claro que podía haberlo consultado de todas maneras, pero para su desgracia, reconocía que Natsu tenía razón: no había tenido dinero suficiente como para viajar durante un año sin conseguir ingresos.

—¿Y no te preocupaba que durante ese tiempo hubiera conocido a otro y me hubiera ido con él? —contratacó por otro lado.

Natsu la observó como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así? —le reprochó.

—Bueno… Porque no estabas conmigo.

—A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido irme con otra. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo tú?

Y, con esa simpleza, se autocontestó, para perplejidad de Lucy. ¡Dios! Ser tan simple en la vida tenía que ser una bendición. Era evidente que Natsu vivía en el propio mundo de su propio mundo.

Lucy suspiró y se abrazó a él.

—Tienes razón: no lo habría hecho.

—Dices cada cosa… —se quejó resignado—. Eres bastante rara…

Lucy tenía mucho que decir sobre eso, pero decidió callárselo. En vista del concepto tan caótico que tenía Natsu sobre las relaciones, concluyó que lo mejor sería hacer caso omiso de las nimiedades y centrarse en establecer unas mínimas bases, aunque fuese entrando en su juego. Y una bastante relevante de cualquier relación de pareja era establecer su inicio. Y, por descontado, en ese aspecto ella no iba a transigir.

—Natsu, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿El qué?

—Sé que dices que llevamos tiempo siendo pareja, pero has dicho que ni siquiera sabes desde cuándo —argumentó ella—. Así que, ¿por qué no establecemos nuestro aniversario en el día de hoy?

Natsu la miró con suspicacia; casi se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, de modo que compuso una sonrisa inocente.

—Aunque no sepa el día, al menos sí sé cuándo me di cuenta yo. Y eso fue el siete de julio de hace casi tres años.

—Pero yo me he enterado hoy.

El nivel de sospecha de Natsu creció más aún y la sonrisa inocente de Lucy se convirtió en una nerviosa.

—Tú lo que quieres es que no te lo restriegue —la acusó—. Pero eso no va a pasar —le aseguró con malicia.

—Ni siquiera sueño con que no lo vayas a mencionar —masculló por lo bajo, aunque cambió con rapidez a su tono más cariñoso para ganárselo—. Pero compláceme, anda… Es el día en el que por fin los dos somos conscientes de ello.

Se veía a la legua que Natsu no estaba muy conforme, así que Lucy se pegó a él y le acarició en la mejilla.

—Venga…

Era una artimaña, lo sabía… pero no iba a ceder en ese punto por mucho que se resistiera. Sin embargo, su oposición duró menos de lo esperado. Natsu sonrió y le agarró la mano.

—Todo sea por compensar tu despiste —aceptó al fin—. No me puedo imaginar lo que tiene que haber sido pasar tres años sin saber que estábamos juntos.

—Ha sido duro, sí… —le siguió la corriente con una sonrisa. Había decidido dar por perdida aquella lucha—. Natsu…

—¿Sí?

Lucy deslizó su mano hacia su nuca y le atrajo hacia ella. Le observó los labios durante una fracción minúscula de tiempo y después levantó la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos a los suyos. Natsu sonrió y ella lo tomó como la aceptación de su avance. Sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho por la anticipación, pero no dudó en juntar sus labios y besarle al fin.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando aquello. Ambos se rozaron los labios con una tierna caricia que a Lucy le hizo ahogar un gemido en su garganta. Era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños y, por un momento, llegó a pensar en la desilusión que se llevaría si de repente se despertara y descubriese que sólo era otro más.

Pero no se despertó… Ni siquiera cuando Natsu le mordió con cierta fuerza el labio inferior. Lucy se separó de él algo sorprendida y no pudo evitar relamerse por donde la había mordido para mitigar el ligero dolor. Él en cambio observó el gesto como hipnotizado.

—¿Me has mordido?

Natsu salió de su propia ensoñación y miró a Lucy fijamente.

—En los libros que he leído lo hacen todo el tiempo —le respondió.

Lucy le miró de hito en hito por su respuesta y, acto seguido, se echó a reír. Sabía a lo que se refería, aunque era evidente que no había cogido la verdadera mecánica del asunto. Se lo había tomado de forma muy literal.

—Creo que te refieres a algo más de este estilo…

Lucy le besó y lo hizo con una mayor intensidad que en el anterior. Le acarició el labio inferior con los dientes y succionó con suavidad para adentrarse en su boca. Sintió que Natsu se tensó por la impresión inicial en cuanto su lengua se encontró con la suya, pero no pasó de ahí. Sin apenas demora, sus cálidas manos la recorrieron por la cintura y la afianzó más a su cuerpo mientras profundizaban ese segundo beso inexperto.

Tuvo que reconocer que quedar apoyada contra su cuerpo fue un alivio para ella. Casi le temblaban las piernas por la emoción de saber que la amaba y que a partir de entonces siempre estarían juntos. Era algo que le había prometido después de la ceremonia por el premio de su novela y, sin embargo, ahora entendía que el significado de aquellas palabras había sido diferente para los dos.

Sonrió por ello, complacida hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, e interrumpió el beso para apoyar su frente contra su pecho.

—Sí… —comentó Natsu tras inspirar hondo—. Desde luego, tiene que ser más a tu estilo.

Lucy se rio… feliz. Se abrazó con firmeza a él y se quedaron recostados contra la puerta. Natsu la acariciaba por la espalda con un toque relajante que no se habría esperado de él. Pero lo hacía como si fuese su objeto delicado más preciado y volvió a suspirar. Tenía la sensación de que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

—Natsu, ¿puedes decirme que me quieres? —le pidió.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió extrañado.

—Sólo dímelo.

—Pero si ya lo sabes…

—Quiero oírtelo decir —replicó tras darle un ligero apretón con sus brazos.

Por unos segundos no dijo nada, hasta que al final le oyó resoplar resignado.

—Qué remedio me queda… Has resultado ser una mujer que no es capaz de saber las cosas si no se las dicen con palabras concretas. —Lucy cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los reconfortantes latidos del corazón de Natsu—. Te quiero.

No podía sentirse más feliz. Estaba segura de que, si lo fuese más, estallaría o algo parecido.

—Yo también te quiero —le respondió.

—Ya lo sé… —protestó cansado.

No le importaba que sonara tan confiado. En esos momentos, casi le permitiría cualquier cosa. Estaba en su nube de felicidad particular y sería muy difícil bajarla de allí en los próximos días. De hecho, estaba tan cómoda en ella, que se quedó adormilada recostada contra su pecho mientras sentía las manos de Natsu vagar por su espalda.

Podría acostumbrarse muy fácilmente a eso.

—Oye, Lucy… —dijo de pronto, lo que la trajo de vuelta a tierra.

Y, en ese instante, fue consciente de varias cosas: primera, que Natsu respiraba algo más rápido que hasta el momento; y, segunda, que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y apresurado de lo debido si tenían en cuenta que estaban recostados contra la puerta sin hacer nada.

Pero entonces, sintió que una de sus manos se deslizaba por su cintura y continuó su recorrido descendente más allá de sus caderas. Lucy se incorporó para mirarle, desconcertada por ese atrevimiento.

—¿Sí?

Natsu bajó sus ojos a ella y sonrió. Y, para su mayor asombro, lo hizo con una sonrisa pícara que le aceleró el correr de su propia sangre.

—¿Cuándo hacemos lo del libro?

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 7**

 **Fin de «Lo que se da por hecho, ¿es verdad?»**

 **16 Julio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y se acabó XD. Ya los tenemos juntos y sabiéndolo los dos, aunque haya ocurrido de forma tan extraña XD.

En fin... Gracias a todas por haber seguido el fic y por vuestros comentarios que me han hecho saber lo que os ha parecido. Reconozco que el fic me ha gustado más de lo que creía en un inicio, cuando sólo pensé que sería una historia sencillita de evasión. Pero ha quedado curiosa, así que me alegra que también os haya gustado y os haya hecho reír ;-D. Como ya he dicho varias veces, no es precisamente mi género, así que feliz que quedo *o*

El fic queda terminado. Comenté en alguna nota por ahí perdida que estaba valorando hacer un lemon para ellos (como veis, Natsu da pie a ello). Pero no me terminaría de convencer que hicieran nada todavía. Se me han aparecido algunas escenas cómicas que les iría para este fic, pero en realidad no les veo yo liándose sin más ahora cuando nada los presiona y pueden buscar un momento más tranquilo y estable sobre todo para Lucy (que se acaba de enterar XD). Además, no es que me guste mucho escribir lemons y si encima tengo que hacer uno con tintes cómicos... «apaga y vámonos». Creo que por eso mi creatividad se evadió y empezó el fic lemon de capítulo único que espero terminar en breve, porque aquí no conseguiría hacerles nada ^_^º.

Así que hasta aquí todo... Nos veremos por otra historia ;-D

¡Saludos!


End file.
